Mystical Birthstone Bladers
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: A year has passed since the fall of Nemesis. The world his becoming peaceful once again until a certain discovery. A third Star Fragment has fallen from the sky and twelve bladers possession bladers that corresponds with their Birthstones. What does it all mean for the twelve girls? What new evil appears in front of them? Love is a love a problem as well? Rated T for many reasons.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It has been a year since the fall of Nemesis and the world was slowly recovering for the tragic event. Everybody resumes back to their normal lives assuming that everything was going to be alright, but that was proven to be a lie. Danger always lurks at the most unexpected moment. Dunamis knows that for the fact that and he looks up the skies that was shining brightly above his beloved temple. The Jade Jupiter blader could not believe it has been a year since Nemesis was defeated. It brought relief for the entire world.

"A year has passed since Nemesis arrived and Ginga Hagane managed to save the world for the third time," says Dunamis to himself.

A young voice states, "Dunamis!"

Dunamis looks over and sees the Venus Blader jumping up and down while pointing at something that was falling from the sky. Instead of a having a conversation with Titi, Dunamis pays close attention to the item that was falling from the sky. His sky blue colored eyes watches the item falling from the sky and splitting into twelve different colored lights.

"A third star Fragment has fallen from the sky, but how?" questions Dunamis.

Titi states, "What do you mean another star fragment has fallen from the sky?"

"A new evil is coming," mutters the Jupiter Blader.

* * *

**That ends the prologue of Mystical Birthstone Bladers. This is the story that is going to replace The Heiresses of the Heavens. I am going to need twelve Female OCs (one OC per creator/one blader for each month). Here's the list of Birthstone Bladers. For those whose months have multiple birthstones, you can choice one of them to make it less confusing. **

**(Name-Day of Birth-Current Beyblade/Previous Beyblade-Birthstone-Element) (No More Spots)**

1) Ninel Velasquez Bychkov- December 25th-Turquoise Alicorn/Icicle Equuleus-Turquoise-Ice

2) Stella Celatum-May 9th-Emerald Wolf/Ghost Wolf-Emerald-Lightning

3) Kiara Destiny Setoji- July 15th-Ruby Solaria/Flame Solaria-Fire

4) Hope Plein Song- August 18th-Peridot Leoness/Storm Leone-Fire

5) Mizuki Jay Tora-February 22th-Amethyst Shinobi/Lunar Shinobi-Darkness

6) Neptune Ocean- October 31st- Tourmaline Neptune/Twistales Neptune-Darkness Water

7) Brandy Lalita Zephyr-March 7th-Aquamarine Pisces/Deepsea Pisces-Water

8) Blaze Carna Markaru- September 1st- Sapphire Phoenix/Desert Fox-Fire

9) Anabelle Rose White- June 20th- Pearl Tiger/Wind Star Tiger-Air

10) Nadia Tides- April 1st- Diamond Amphitrite/Aqua Amphitrite-Water

11) Valerie Juliette Celeste- November 30th- Topaz Lightning Priestess/Electricity Thunder-Lightning

12) Fang Kushina-January 1st-Amethyst Serval/Guardian Serval-Wind

* * *

**Here are the forms**

Full Name:

Age:

Day of Birth:

Location of Birth

Appearance (Please Be Descriptive):

Normal Outfit #1:

Normal Outfit # 2:

Swimsuit:

Pajamas:

Training Outfit:

Formal Outfit (include formal hairstyle as well):

Personality:

Element:

Current Beyblade (I need a full description of the beyblade, type, and the bitbeast *hint: the fusion wheel is the name of your OCs' birthstone*):

Previous Beyblade (No description needed *hint: Before the Star Fragment hits your OCs Beyblade*):

Special Moves from the Current Beyblade (2-5 move; describe each move):

Crush (It's mandatory to have crush for this story *there will be a reason why when the story progresses* Da Xiang is taken!):

Past:

Other Information:

* * *

**Months Taken**

1) December

2) May

3) July

4) August

5) February

6) March

7)September

8) June

9) January

10) November

11) Ocotober

12) April

* * *

**Birthstones taken**

1) Turquoise

2) Emerald

3) Ruby

4) Pierrot

5) February

6) Aquamarine

7) Sapphire

8) Pearl

9) Garnet

10) Topaz

11) Tourmaline

12) Diamond

* * *

**Couples**

Ninel X Da Xiang

Stella X King

Kiara X Zhou Xing

Hope X Kyouya

Mizuki X Ginga

Blaze X Nile

Brandy X Masamune

Anabelle X Dunamis

Fang X Adonis (A male OC of mine)

Valerie X Ryuuga

Nadia X Chris


	2. Search for the First Blader

**Before I start off the first chapter of this story, here is something very important that you must read. **

_SOPA IS BACK!  
WARN EVERYONE!_

_A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot..._

_Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!_

_Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!_

_: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html_

_: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /_

_: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml_

_and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word..._

_: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4_

_POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!_

**After you read this message, I now introduce to you the first chapter of Mystical Birthstone Bladers**

* * *

**Search for the First Blader**

**Moscow, Russia**

"Go now Icicle Equuleus!" exclaims a female voice.

An electric blue and white colored beyblade charges towards a crimson and gold colored beyblade. It attacks the balance type beyblade with such ease and there was a smile on the female's face. The owner of Icicle Equuleus was a tall curvy Eurasian teenager with elbow length vermilion red colored hair with copper colored streaks that was in a curly side ponytail. The female blader was wearing a white long sleeved top that reveals part of her shoulders (the exact one that Yuri wears in The Boys Music Video) from Sneezer Paradise with a pair of black skinny pants on with a pair of turquoise and white sneaker wedges on. As for her accessories, she wears a pair of black fingerless gloves on and a silver pendant with a turquoise flower charm on it.

The owner of the crimson colored beyblade yells, "Dodge it now Solar Grus!"

"That is not a good idea Adonis. Icicle Equuleus, Hail Bombardment," states the female blader.

The Solar Grus blader watches as an electric blue colored foal appears from the female Eurasian blader's beyblade. The foal summons a huge size hail pellets and attacks the crimson colored beyblade with such ease. Adonis, a fourteen year old blader from the United States watches as his beyblade flies out of the dish and lands between his feet.

The fourteen year old blader states, "Looks like I lost this round Ninel."

"Yeah, but you were close from beating me though," states the eighteen year old Eurasian blader as she catches her signature beyblade.

As she catches Icicle Equuleus, a beam of turquoise light appears from the sky and it hits the electric blue and white colored beyblade. Both Ninel and Adonis shield their eyes from the blinding turquoise light before it disappears. The light disappears and the peachy skinned eighteen year old looks over and sees that her beyblade was completely different. Instead of being it electric blue and white, it was white and gold with a turquoise face bolt with an Alicorn on it. The fusion wheel was a turquoise color and it looks exactly like the Icicle Fusion wheel, but there were three layers instead of a single layer. The performance tip was longer and it is white and the performance tip is gold.

"What the hell happened here?" questions Ninel.

The fourteen year old states, "You think I know what happened."

"No, but I am curious to know why Icicle Equuleus is a brand new beyblade now," comments the vermilion haired teenager.

Adonis also wonders why would a beam of light hit the electric blue and white beyblade and change into a gold and white beyblade with a three layered turquoise fusion wheel. The Portuguese-American Floral Grus blader tells his mentor that they need to prepare for the tag team tournament that was coming up in three more days in Ulan Bator, Mongolia. Adonis, the rosewood haired blader from Rhode Island looks over Ninel before taking their beyblades and launching them into the red beydish.

Adonis comments, "I am going to win this time around Ninel."

"We will see about that Adonis," smirks Ninel.

* * *

**In the WBBA Headquarters**

"What do you mean another Star Fragment has fallen from the sky?" questions Ginga.

Yuki states, "Yes Mr. Ginga and this time it scattered to twelve different locations instead of ten."

Ginga, Yuki, Kenta, and Madoka was in the WBBA Office looking over at a map of where the new Star Fragment has went to. It was a problem because there is a new evil approaching. The world was still recovering after what happened after the whole Nemesis incident a year ago.

Ryuusei states, "The first location is going to be in Moscow and I am going to contact Team Wang Hu Zhong so they can search for them."

"It would be better if they search for that person because they might have information about upcoming tournaments around that area," comments the brown haired Legendary Blader.

Suddenly a screen pops up and there are four Chinese bladers in front of the screen.

Ginga says, "It has been a while since we have last talked Da Xiang."

"That is true of course Ginga and I was wondering what do you want to know," comments the leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong.

Madoka asks, "Are there any upcoming tournaments near China during this week?"

"Yes, there is a tag team tournament in the Mongol Capital of Ulan Botar in three more days and we are participating in it," comments Da Xiang, "is there something wrong?"

Yuki comments, "Another star fragment has fallen from the sky and one of the locations was in Moscow, Russia. Maybe there are Russian bladers who are participating in the tournament I assume Mr. Da Xiang."

The dual haired Chinese blader states, "Now that you mention that, I heard that Ninel was entering the tournament with her student, who is a fourteen year old blader from America."

"She is some kind of mentor now?" questions the maroon haired beymechanic.

The mahogany haired Virgo Blader comments, "Yeah, but she does not mind teaching him how to become a stronger blader."

Ryuusei says, "Make sure you keep an eye both bladers just in case."

"We will and we will keep in touch if something occurs during the tournament," states Da Xiang.

The screen disappears and Ryuusei looks over at his son and his friends. It looks like the situation has been handle. Yuki looks over at the information from when the third star fragment has fallen. It divided itself into twelve different directions and wonders what could be the reason why. He suddenly recalls another legend that was heard about a group of twelve bladers with beyblades which have fusion wheels that are their respective birthstone.

"I believe I know the reason why this happened," comments Yuki.

Kenta asks, "Why Yuki?"

"Since the star fragment was divided into twelve, I assume each part of the star fragment is according to birth month. The one from Moscow is a turquoise color, which means the blader has a birthday in the month of December. Turquoise is one of December's birthstones," states the Anubius blader

Madoka says, "But we do not know anybody whose birthday is in December."

"Ninel's birthday is on Christmas Day actually and I think there is a huge possibility that she has star fragment in her beyblade," comments the Flash Sagittario Blader.

Ginga responds, "Looks like Team Wang Hu Zhong has to find out if that is true or not."

* * *

**Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia (Two Days Later)**

The members of Team Wang Hu Zhong finally have arrived in the Mongol city of Ulan Botar, the location of the Gal Khaan Tournament. Da Xiang has decided that Chi-Yun was going to be his partner for this particular tournament. Zhou Xing and Mei-Mei are going to partners as well since it was a tag team tournament. Da Xiang looks over at the bladers who were participating in tournament in the ballroom. Despite the fact that the tournament being tomorrow, it was mandatory for all participants to come to a Meet and Greet dinner. Plus the first round matches are going to be announced during the end of the dinner.

"Da Xiang," says a familiar female voice.

The leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong looks over towards his right and sees a tall Eurasian female wearing a simple and lilac colored one shoulder dress on that reaches to her ankles with a pair of mint green colored peep toed pumps on. Her elbow length vermilion hair was in a formal wavy side ponytail. As for her jewelry, the eighteen year old uses a pair of silver chandelier earrings with lilac gemstones dangling from it and a matching necklace. A smile appears on the dual haired Chinese blader's face and he approaches the eighteen year old.

Da Xiang says, "It's nice seeing you once again Ninel."

"I see that you are participating in this tournament Da Xiang," comments Ninel.

The fourteen year old Portuguese-American blader approaches Ninel and asks, "Who are you talking to Ninel?"

The dual haired Chinese teenager looks over at the slight short rosewood haired teenager with his emerald green colored eyes. Adonis was wearing a light gray dress shirt that was tucked in with a rustic yellow tie on and a rustic yellow vest, a pair of gray dress pants on and yellow Italian leather dress shoes on.

The eighteen year old Eurasian blader states, "Oh yeah! Da Xiang, this is Adonis Rodriguez, my protégée blader and partner for the tournament."

The leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong says, "It's nice to meet you Adonis and I wish both you and Ninel good luck during the tournament."

"Thank you very much and I wish you guys good luck as well," responds Da Xiang.

Ninel smiles and blushes a light shade of pink, which makes the younger teenager smirk at his friend's respond to the leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong's response. The pale pink blush instantly disappears as the microphone starts screeching.

"I apologize for that and now where are announce the first round matches of the Gal Khaan Tag Team Tournament," says the Master of Ceremonies.

Everybody was paying attention to the names of bladers who are participating in the tournament. There was a total of one hundred and twenty-eight bladers, which mean that they are sixty-four pairs of bladers who participating in the tournament in all. Ninel and Adonis was paying attention to the names of bladers that are going to be facing each other. There was a tense look on the vermilion haired blader's face because she there is a possibility of her battling against Da Xiang & Chi-Yun. After thirty pairs have been announced the four teams include Da Xiang & Chi-Yun, Mei-Mei & Chi-Yun, Roberto & Anja, and Adonis & herself.

The MC states, "The thirty-first match is going to be the team Roberto & Anja against Adonis & Ninel."

Ninel looks over to see that the members of Team Wang Hu Zhong have to face against each other. They did not seem to be fazed by this at all because it's not the MC's fault at all. It really did not matter if they are same team because there were other bladers who are part of beyblading teams and they have to face against each other in this tournament. The blue-violet haired Russian blader looks over at Ninel and stares violently with her saffron colored eyes. Ninel looks over at her opponent and does not say a word to her before looking over at Adonis.

"We are leaving now because we have to rest up well for tomorrow's tournament," comments Ninel.

Adonis states, "Alright then Ninel."

Both the Russian-Spaniard blader and the Portuguese-American blader leave the ballroom. The eighteen year old blue-violet haired Russian blader looks over at before taking a sip of her red colored wine. A Honduran eighteen year old male blader approaches his partner and looks over at the pair that they are facing tomorrow

"This is going to be an interesting match indeed," comments Roberto.

Anja responds, "Yes indeed Roberto."

* * *

**The Next Day- At the Tournament Location**

It was a beautiful morning in Ulaanbaatar and loud fan chants are heard from the entire stadium. Thirty-two pairs was standing on one side of the stands and the other thirty-two were in standing across the stadium on the other stands. Ninel was wearing a turquoise Sneezer Parade long sleeve top with a cutout revealing the left side of her stomach with a black colored Adidas X Jeremy Scott fringed crop bomber jacket on, a pair of black denim skinny jeans on, and a pair of turquoise colored Torrision Heel by Adidas X Y3 by Yohji Yamamoto. Her vermilion locks were tied into a wavy side ponytail.

"You seem to be tense there Ninel," comments a familiar husky voice.

The Eurasian eighteen year old looks over and sees Da Xiang. He approaches her and he could tell that the eighteen year old was tense about something indeed.

Ninel responds, "It's for the fact that Adonis and I are facing Anja and Roberto."

"What is wrong with that?" questions Da Xiang.

The Eurasian blader replies, "Anja is one of the most deadly bladers in Russia and I am her number one enemy. Roberto was one of the guys I almost dated."

"Almost dated?" asks the Chinese blader curiously.

The Alicorn blader bluntly says, "Better if you do not even ask about my near dating experiences."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 2**

_Turquoise Alicorn was spinning around out of control at the moment and Ninel's expression has changed. She was not sure how she was going to win this match if she cannot fully control that beyblade. Devil Eris attacks furiously at the white and gold colored beyblade with ease. Her partner Rodrigo was not doing so well since Devil Hades is pulverizing Solar Grus easily._

_"Are you going to give up now?" questions Anja._

_Ninel responds, "No because even though I have a new beyblade, it does not mean that I cannot control it."_

_A turquoise aura surrounds Ninel, which brings shocked expressions from the spectators' faces. Da Xiang and the members of Team Wang Hu Zhong could not believe that the first blader was Ninel. Turquoise Alicorn was glowing a turquoise color and the first layer of the fusion wheel shifts to the right while the third fusion wheel shifts to the left. Turquoise Alicorn charges towards Devil Eris and launches powerful attacks towards the scarlet, black, and orange beyblade. Anja's beyblade was in the air, which infuriates the owner as well._

_"What the fuck!" yells the blue-violet haired blader._

_The Eurasian Blader responds, "This! Turquoise Alicorn, Frost Light!"_

_A white colored alicorn with a gold colored mane appears from Ninel's beyblade. The alicorn's wings glow a turquoise colored before launching a freezing turquoise light from it's wings towards Devil Eris. A small explosion was caused and both female bladers shields themselves from the smoke. The spectators and the members of Team Wang Hu Zhong are curious to know who won the battle._

* * *

**Chapter one has come to an end. I am going to have four chapters focusing on each member of the Mystical Birthstone Bladers. The order is going to be decreasing even number months (December, October, August, June, April, and February) and decreasing odd number months (November, September, July, May, March, and January). For now, please read and review this story.**


	3. Turquoise Alicorn Awaken!

**Turquoise Alicorn Awaken**

"I see, but you do not have to worry about it because you are a strong blader Ninel," comments Da Xiang.

Ninel responds, "Thanks for the sincere comment Da Xiang and I know that will boost up my confidence a bit."

A smile appears from the Chinese blader's face and he looks down at the bladers who are battling against each other. The eighteen year old vermilion haired Eurasian blader also being a spectator as she watches the match carefully. Adonis and Mei-Mei watch from the stands at they watch the fifteenth match of the first round. The rosewood haired blader was wonders about the match against Roberto and Anja. Mei-Mei's violet colored eyes shifts over towards Adonis and sees the puzzled expression on his face.

"Is something wrong Adonis?" questions the female Aquario blader.

The Solar Grus blader retorts, "It's none of your own business Mei-Mei."

"What a beanie!" pouts Mei-Mei.

Adonis corrects the teal haired blader, "It's meanie, but that is technically not a word."

From there, the two bladers watches the next match that just started a few minutes ago. Ninel watches until her goldenrod colored eyes shifts over towards two battles her protégé and her are facing in round one. Anja and Roberto walks towards Adonis and Ninel. The fourteen year old male blader and the eighteen year old blader approaches them. Both bladers stare directly until the blue-violet haired Russian bladers comes closer towards Ninel.

"What the hell are you wearing on your feet?" questions Anja as she looks down at Ninel's shoes.

Ninel smiles and responds, "The Torrision Heel by Adidas X Y3 by Yohji Yamamoto."

"Plus I see that you are also wearing some Jeremy Scott," comments the Russian blader about the jacket.

The vermilion haired blader says sarcastically, "Are you going to continue complimenting my outfit more?"

"You do not have to act sarcastic you know," comments Ninel's rival.

The two Russian bladers were about to quarrel until Zhou Xing approaches in the middle of this bad situation.

Zhou Xing states, "Ladies you do not have to fight you know."

"Back away Zhou Xing because I am about to kill her right now and I do not want you to get you into this mess," warns Ninel to her Chinese friend.

It is not like of the Turquoise Alicorn blader to be easily enraged by somebody like Anja, but that was not in the case. Ninel shoves the Virgo blader and steps on the blue-violet haired blader's brown and purple leather 4.29 inch Missoni Boots with her heels before walking away. The Russian blader was in shock and she tugs Ninel's ponytail with brute force from behind. Ninel struggles until Da Xiang pulls Ninel away from Anja while Roberto pulls Anja away from Ninel.

Roberto responds, "Thank goodness that I did not date you because you have an intolerable bad temper."

"You provoked me though, so that was fault," comments Ninel

Da Xiang responds, "That's enough Ninel."

The Eurasian blader sighs to her and tells Da Xiang to let her go. He releases Ninel from his grasps and the goldenrod eyed blader walks away from the group. The Honduran blader and the Russian blader walks towards the other direction. Da Xiang looks over at Ninel and decides to follow her to see if she was alright.

_"Maybe Roberto is right. No guy would ever date me with my inexcusable horrid temper," says Ninel._

The leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong asks, "Are you alright Ninel?"

Ninel turns her head over with a tear forming from her eyes. The black and yellow haired nineteen year old watches as the Eurasian blader was about to cry. He growls to himself because the Chinese blader was certain that bastard Roberto was the one who made Ninel cry.

Ninel says, "If you are here to scold me, do it."

"Not exactly because he does not have the right to say this intolerable to a young lady like you," comments Da Xiang.

A smile appears on Ninel's face and responds, "You are right like always Da Xiang because Roberto does seem to lack in some manners, but I do need to control my temper though."

"That is true, but I really do not think that is going to be a problem for you," states the leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong.

The eighteen year old nods her head since she does agree with what the wise Chinese blader was saying. He is informing her that her match is coming up soon since more than twelve battles have been completed since the last battle they saw was only about twenty minutes ago. Both teenagers approaches their friends and the match

Mongolian Blader DJ states, "The thirty-first match up is going to start. It's going to be the team of Ninel & Adonis against the team of Anja & Roberto."

"Good luck Ninel," says Da Xiang as he gently pats the Eurasian blader's right shoulder.

The vermilion haired eighteen year old replies, "Thank you and we are going meet up in final round and have the rematch."

"We promise that we are going to have the rematch for sure," comment states the leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong.

Ninel smiles before walking with her partner Adonis to the beydish. If she was going to fight Anja, it was better to settle in the beydish anyway. The Turquoise Alicorn blader looks over at Adonis, who seems to be a bit tense about the battle. The rosewood haired Solar Grus blader has every right to feel like this because both the blue-violet haired Russian blader and the eighteen year old brown haired Honduran bladers are strong bladers. There was pressure for the duo because they were given strong opponents during the first round of this tournament.

The Portuguese-American blader questions, "Any advice Ninel?"

"Try not to lose your cool during the match because both Anja and Roberto are not to aggravate their opponents so they can lose focus more easily. Plus be careful on how you execute any battle strategies because Anja is the brains of this battling duo unfortunately," says Ninel bluntly.

Adonis asks, "Snobby Russian girl is a genius?"

"Unfortunately yes," comments the Eurasian blader about Anja's intelligence.

Adonis sighs to himself before looking over from behind to see their opponents walking behind him. It did not bug him as much, but he does seem annoyed for the fact both Roberto and Anja are irritating. Even though these two bladers are only four years old than him, the Rhode Island native could tell that they are also immature for their own age.

Upon making it to the beydish, Ninel takes out the white and gold colored beyblade with the turquoise colored fusion wheel. She places it inside her signature turquoise colored launcher that Adonis gave her for her eighteenth birthday four month ago on Christmas Day. The rosewood haired teenage blader takes out his chartreuse colored launcher and places Solar Grus in it. As for their opponents, both eighteen year old bladers are ready to go.

"3," says Ninel.

"2," responds Anja.

"1," states both Roberto and Adonis.

"Go Shoot!" exclaims the four bladers as they launch their beyblade towards the dish.

The four beyblades are following each other. Solar Grus and Turquoise Alicorn was behind Devil Eris, which was Anja's beyblade and Devil Hades, which was Roberto's beyblade. Da Xiang know understands why Ninel and Adonis's opponents are strong.  
"The infamous Devil Duo is their opponent," comments Da Xiang.

Zhou Xing asks, "Who are the Devil Duo to be exact?"

"Since you are barely around in the temple, the Devil Duo is an infamous team consisting of Anja Voronin of Saint Petersburg, Russia and Roberto Espinal of Tegucigalpa, Honduras. Both of them have won several tag team tournaments, but the losers' beyblades become history," states the leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong.

Chi-Yun states, "Ninel and Adonis have to be extremely cautious about this match because their beyblades can be destroyed easily."

The members of Team Wang Hu Zhong watches as the match commences from the two teams. Devil Eris and Devil Hades attack ferociously towards Turquoise Alicorn and Solar Grus. Ninel looks over at the sharp Devil fusion wheel.

"We need to find away to avoid contact from their beys' fusion wheel," states Ninel.

Adonis asks, "How come?"

"When the two beyblades clash against each other, it creates frictions between the two. The close contact towards the Devil fusion wheel will cause pieces of our beyblades to shatter," informs the eighteen year old blader to her protégé.

The Portuguese-American fourteen year old from Rhode Island nods his head sees fragments of his beyblade falling part. He was about to freak out until Ninel reminds him to stay calm because Anja and Roberto will use their anger as a part of their own advantage. Devil Eris and Devil Hades stop attacking the two beyblades and go their separate ways. Ninel's goldenrod colored eyes analyze the dish and sees the scarlet, orange, and black beyblade disappear suddenly

Anja asks, "Can find out where Eris is?"

"Do not worry about that because I know about your bey's illusion trick. Alicorn! Glacial Spin!

As Turquoise Alicorn was about to spin, something unexpected happens. The white, gold, and turquoise beyblade moves forward and back out of pure impulse. This indeed puts pressure towards Ninel the most because she cannot control her new beyblade.

"What is Ninel doing?" complaining Zhou Xing.

Da Xiang states, "It seems Ninel does not know how to control Turquoise Alicorn yet."

"Why is that Da Xiang?" questions the short indigo haired Chinese blader.

The emerald eyed blader sadly responds, "I am not certain because I never have seen Ninel lose control of her previous beyblade before. She does not seem to be out of focus or anything."

Anja states, "You are so arrogant you know. Thinking you can beat me with your shitty ass beyblade that you can't even control! I will show how a real blader fights

Devil Eris launches a barrage of attacks while being visible once more. It was bad because Turquoise Alicorn was lose pieces at a rapid pace. Ninel growls lightly, but she was not going to let her emotions get the best of her like the way it happened during her little rumble with the blue-violet haired blader earlier today. Ninel's goldenrod orbs shift slightly to the right and sees that this was not the worst part.

Adonis was also struggling with his match also. The Honduran brunette was in complete control of this match, which makes fourteen year old Adonis worried. The black, royal purple, and navy blue beyblade continues attacking with no mercy. More parts of Adonis' beyblade was onto the ground. The Eurasian blader realizes that this was not good indeed. Every battle strategy the pair comes up with, Anja and Roberto knows how to counterattack with such ease.

"We cannot win," mutters Ninel.

Adonis questions, "What did you say Ninel?"

"We cannot win against them… They are too strong for us and they have taken all the advantages they have and use it against us," comments the Eurasian blader.

Da Xiang could not believe what Ninel was saying. During the times he has fought against her in the past, the leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong never hears the Eurasian blader that it was hopeless. The black and yellow hair grabs onto the railings furiously. There was rage into his expression and his teammates stares at their angry leader.

Da Xiang yells, "You are being insane Ninel! You know well that giving up is not an option!"

The vermilion haired eighteen year old looks up at the stands. She stares at Da Xiang with her goldenrod colored eyes. Ninel could immediately tell that he was furious at her because she wanted to give up immediately. The nineteen year old Chinese blader brings up a good point because the Turquoise Alicorn blader was not the type of person to give up right away. A smile appears on the La Corunna native before she looks over at her opponent straight in the eyes. Only one beyblade out of dish determines the winner of the match and Ninel decides to send Devil Eris out of the dish no matter.

_"Thank you Da Xiang for those words of encouragement and I am going to keep my promise this time around," says the eighteen year Eurasian blader._

Turquoise Alicorn was spinning around out of control at the moment and Ninel's expression has changed. She was not sure how she was going to win this match if she cannot fully control that beyblade. Devil Eris attacks furiously at the white and gold colored beyblade with ease. Her partner Rodrigo was not doing so well since Devil Hades is pulverizing Solar Grus easily.

"Are you going to give up now?" questions Anja.

Ninel responds, "No because even though I have a new beyblade, it does not mean that I cannot control it."

A turquoise aura surrounds Ninel, which brings shocked expressions from the spectators' faces. Da Xiang and the members of Team Wang Hu Zhong could not believe that the first blader was Ninel. Turquoise Alicorn was glowing a turquoise color and the first layer of the fusion wheel shifts to the right while the third fusion wheel shifts to the left. Turquoise Alicorn charges towards Devil Eris and launches powerful attacks towards the scarlet, black, and orange beyblade. Anja's beyblade was in the air, which infuriates the owner as well.

"What the fuck!" yells the blue-violet haired blader.

The Eurasian Blader responds, "This! Turquoise Alicorn, Frost Light!"

A white colored alicorn with a gold colored mane appears from Ninel's beyblade. The alicorn's wings glow a turquoise colored before launching a freezing turquoise light from it's wings towards Devil Eris. A small explosion was caused and both female bladers shields themselves from the smoke. The spectators and the members of Team Wang Hu Zhong are curious to know who won the battle.

"This may be the end for one of these teams!" exclaims the Mongolian Blader DJ.

As the smoke clears up, Devil Eris was spinning not inside the dish, but outside the dish. Turquoise Alicorn continues spinning around the red colored beydish, which makes Ninel smile all of the sudden. Smiles appears from them members of Team Wang Hu Zhong. Da Xiang's smile was brighter than his fellow teammates because he was indeed proud of Ninel. Plus the members of the Chinese Representative Team found the Turquoise Blader during their trip to Mongolia.

Mongolia Blader DJ states, "Since one beyblade is out of the dish, that means the battle is over. The team of Ninel & Adonis moves on to tomorrow's second round match."

Both bladers from the winning team catch their beyblades. Adonis looks disappointed for the fact that Solar Grus was heavily damaged during this match.

"Do not worry about Grus because I am going to fix it along with Alicorn since it also received some damage as well," comments Ninel.

Adonis responds, "Thanks Ninel and I really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem at all Adonis and you did well because you really did hold in during that battle," compliments the eighteen year old Alicorn blader.

Upon making it towards the stands, the members of Team Wang Hu Zhong was about to leave since their match was going to start. Ninel looks over at Da Xiang and approaches him.

"Thanks for yelling at me Da Xiang. I know you was trying to reassure that I do not give up during my matches," comments Ninel.

The Chinese blader responds, "No problem and we have to contact Ginga and the others about something important."

"What is it Da Xiang?" questions the Eurasian blader.

Da Xiang states, "You are the blader who received a star fragment."

"You mean that is what caused Icicle Equuleus to change completely," comments the eighteen year old blader.

The beyblade that Ninel has now was previous Icicle Equuleus, which shocks Da Xiang. Looks like this was going to be a long conversation indeed, but for now, he has a match to focus on indeed. The nineteen year old dual haired Asian blader leaves immediately along with his teammates.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 3**

_"When is your birthday Ninel?" questions Yuki._

_Ninel responds, "December 25th, which was four months ago."_

_The Anubius blader questions, "Do you know any legends regarding a star fragment splitting into twelve?"_

_"Now that you mention it, yes I have actually. It's an old Spanish legend called Las Princessas de las Piedras de Zodiaco, which means The Princesses of the Birthstones," comments the Spaniard-Russian blader._

_Ninel was shock to know that the star fragment corresponds with this old Spanish legend that she has heard in her hometown,_

_Ninel asks, "When you can come to Mongolia?"_

_"Why?" questions the Legendary Blader of Mercury._

_The Eurasian blader states, "The Khaan Gal Tournament finishes in three more days because there are three more rounds to go."_

_"We will come to Ulaanbaatar immediately," states Ginga._

_Yuki stammers, "Are you crazy Mr. Ginga?!"_

_"It's not a problem anyway since a flight from Japan to Ulan Botar is about four hours long away," responds Ninel, "I appreciate you guys coming along for this trip."_

_Madoka comments, "It's not a problem and I was wondering something Ninel."_

_"What is it Madoka?" questions the eighteen year old Eurasian blader._

_The Japanese bey mechanic questions the older blader, "May I analyze Turquoise Alicorn before your second round match tomorrow?"_

_"Sure thing Madoka," says Ninel with a smile on her face._

* * *

**Chapter two has come to an end. The tournament is going to finish in two more chapters until the trip to La Corunna, Spain. I am going to introduce the second Mystical Birthstone Blader about three chapters after the La Corunna Arc comes to an end. Did you guys like the little cat fight between Anja and Ninel? Anja and Roberto are going to appear a lot in this story since they are one of the few antagonist characters in this story. For now, read and review.**


	4. Second Round Commence!

**Second Round Commence!**

The first round matches have concluded and the winners of the last match was Da Xiang and Chi-Yun. In the afternoon, a preliminary match was held because to many bladers have passed the first round. Luckily both the team of Ninel & Adonis and the team of Da Xiang & Chi-Yun passed the preliminary rounds. Tomorrow morning was the second round matches and this time it's consists of sixteen matches. The next round matches was announced during the conclusion of the first day match ups. Ninel and Adonis was facing against the fan favorite twin bladers, Sarangerel and Batbayar. At the moment, Ninel was wearing a dark blue version of the Roma Sequined Mini Dress by Camilla and Marc with a pair of black fishnet leggings and a pair of dark blue knee length Missoni boots on. Her hair was completely straighten with no bangs conceal her forehead. She was sitting down on table at Sakura Restaurant on the second floor of the Kempinski Hotel in Ulaanbaatar.

"Are you waiting for somebody Miss?" questions the waiter.

Ninel looks up and responds, "Not really."

"May I take your order?" asks the waiter.

The eighteen year old smiles and responds, "Yes. I would like to have the Prawn and Vegetable Tempura."

"And what vegetables do you want for the Vegetable Tempura?" asks the waiter once more.

Ninel responds, "Sweet potato, winter squash, bamboo shoots, and lotus root would be perfect for the vegetable tempura."

The waiter responds, "Alright and I was wondering what kind of drink do want."

"I would like to have some houjicha, if you have any," states the vermilion haired blader.

The waiter nods his head before leaving the restaurant immediately. As the eighteen year old was sitting alone, she was wondering about a certain Chinese blader.

_"Why are so kind towards me Da Xiang?" questions Ninel._

A familiar male voice states, "There you are Ninel!"

Ninel snaps out of it and looks over to see him there. A small smile appears on her face as the leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong sits down right across from the Russian-Spaniard beauty.

Ninel asks, "So why are you here?"

"I was looking for you so we can just have a friendly conversation," comments Da Xiang.

The eighteen year old blader states, "And Adonis told you that I was here."

"Yes," responds the nineteen year old Chinese blader.

The vermilion haired Eurasian teenager understands that the American-born blader was worried about her. The same waiter appears and places a cup of houjicha on Ninel's table. His eyes shift over and sees the Chinese blader sitting across from Ninel.

The waiter asks, "Are you going to stay and accompany this young lady for dinner?"

"Sure thing I guess," responds the emerald eyed blader.

The waiter asks, "What would you like to eat?"

"I would have whatever she is having and also some ryokucha," says Da Xiang.

The waiter nods and leaves immediately to bring another order of prawn and vegetable tempura for the young man. Ninel was indeed in shock for the fact that she was having somebody to join her for dinner. She just wanted to enjoy the night to herself for a change. She looks over at her cup of houjicha and blows on it to cool it down a bit. The eighteen year old Turquoise Alicorn blader sighs to herself as she gentles rubs the ceramic cup with her thumbs. Da Xiang watches as the eighteen year old's expression changes, which starts to make the Rock Giraffe blader a bit worried.

The black and yellow haired Chinese blader questions, "Is something wrong Ninel?"

"It's nothing really," lies Ninel.

The nineteen year old states, "I really do not appreciate you lying to me Ninel because you know well that you can trust me."

"Fine… It's just I feel like every time I want to be with a guy, I am always given the glass of sour milk to begin with," retorts the eighteen year old Russian-Spaniard blader to her confidant.

Da Xiang watches once more that Ninel was being insensitive about the topic. As the second glass of tea was arrives and both plates of food arrive, Ninel takes out her chopsticks and adds a bit a sea salt that was on the table on it. She then uses her chopsticks and starts eating. The Chinese blader sighs and does not hears a response from the lovely Russian-Spaniard eighteen year old. He sighs and starts eating his food as well. A few moments after finishing their bite of food, goldenrod colored eyes look up and sees the Chinese blader eating once more again. A face of guilt appears on the vermilion haired blader's face.

"Da Xiang, I am sorry that I reacted like this," comments Ninel.

Da Xiang swallows his food and responds, "It's alright Ninel and I should not have questioned you like this."

"It's alright," comments Ninel.

A faint, but present smile appears on the eighteen year old blader's face before deciding to eat once more of her delectable prawn tempura. Emerald green eyes watches as the Turquoise Alicorn blader as she was enjoying her food. A huge grin appears on his face before he looks over at the waiter bringing two plates of desserts. He removes the empty plates and tells the two friends to eat up.

Da Xiang says, "Not to be rude or anything, but I was wonder what is this particular dish called."

"It's our signature green tea tempura," says the waiter, "I hope you two enjoy it."

Ninel responds, "Thank you very much."

"It's no problem at all Miss Ninel and the dinner and dessert has paid for in advance." replies the Japanese-American waiter.

The vermilion haired blader asks, "How do you know my name and who paid for the dinner and dessert?"

"Your mother Tamara is the one of the owners of the restaurant. She owns about fifteen to twenty percent of the shares of this particular hotel. She told me that the dinner and dessert was going to be paid by her so it's free of charge for you and your guest," comment the waiter.

Ninel states, "I see and I will thank her when I get the chance to do so."

"It's no problem at all Miss Ninel," says the waiter once more.

Ninel understands he was saying and says thank you for the waiter for the free dinner and dessert. The black haired Japanese-American waiter smiles before leaving once more. A smile appears on her face before looking over at Da Xiang once more.

The Alicorn blader comments, "Thank you for joining me for dinner."

"It was nothing really because it was a surprise to see you eating Japanese food," comments Da Xiang.

Ninel responds, "Not really because I have been to this hotel before and ate here numerous time."

"I see and I wonder why," wonders the Chinese blader,

The Eurasian blader comments, "This restaurant has a great reputation in the country of Mongolia. But this was the first time that my mother paid for this dinner since I always paid for my dinner and dessert here."

She then takes a bite of her green tea tempura and realizes how delicious it was. Ninel encourages the emerald eyed blader to eat as well because it was also a delicious dish as well. Da Xiang did not hesitate when he ate the prawn and vegetable tempura. The Chinese blader takes a bite of the green tea tempura and realizes that it was delicious dish as well and a smile appears on his face. As the two continue eating their dessert, the nineteen year old dual haired blader watches the vermilion Spaniard eat her dish with such interest. He knows that Ninel loves different foods despite her healthy looking body. The nineteen year old was glad to know that she is not letting the whole Roberto thing get into her head.

After dinner was over, both Ninel and Da Xiang was walking together and holding hands. Despite holding each other's hand, neither of them believe that they are a couple or an item. They are just good friends only since they actually met through a mutual friend that they know. The Chinese blader then remembers something important involving Ninel

"I just remembered something," states Da Xiang.

Ninel asks, "What is it Da Xiang?"

"You need to talk to Ginga and the others about your beyblade," comments the emerald eyed blader.

The Eurasian blader states, "Alright and we can go to my hotel room, which on the seventh floor."

"Why do you have a room up there for?" questions Da Xiang.

The vermilion haired blader says, "Adonis and I are staying at the Presidential Suite of this hotel."

A few moments later, Ninel appears wearing a light gray tank top on with a pair of dark blue sweatpants on, and a pair of black socks on. Her vermilion hair was in a ponytail. Da Xiang was surprised on the choice of sleep attire Ninel has chosen. The eighteen year old was sitting on the king size bed and insists the nineteen year old to sit right next to her. Da Xiang refuses until Ninel convinces to do so. He sits right next to her until a familiar crimson haired Japanese blade appears on the screen

"Hey Ginga," says Ninel.

The Big Bang Pegasis blader asks, "How is it going Ninel?"

"I am doing fine and Da Xiang told me that you need to talk to me about something."

"Yes he has told us that you have a star fragment in your beyblade," comments Ginga.

Ninel takes out Turquoise Alicorn and says, "Yes that is true and it changed my beyblade appearance for good."

"I need to ask you something Miss Ninel," says the brown haired Legendary Blader.

Ninel asks, "What is it Yuki?"

"When is your birthday Ninel?" questions Yuki.

Ninel responds, "December 25th, which was four months ago."

The Anubius blader questions, "Do you know any legends regarding a star fragment splitting into twelve?"

"Now that you mention it, yes I have actually. It's an old Spanish legend called Las Princessas de las Piedras de Zodiaco, which means The Princesses of the Birthstones," comments the Spaniard-Russian blader.

Ninel was shock to know that the star fragment corresponds with this old Spanish legend that she has heard in her hometown,

Ninel asks, "When you can come to Mongolia?"

"Why?" questions the Legendary Blader of Mercury.

The Eurasian blader states, "The Khaan Gal Tournament finishes in three more days because there are three more rounds to go."

"We will come to Ulaanbaatar immediately," states Ginga.

Yuki stammers, "Are you crazy Mr. Ginga!"

"It's not a problem anyway since a flight from Japan to Ulaanbaatar is about four hours long away," responds Ninel, "I appreciate you guys coming along for this trip."

Madoka comments, "It's not a problem and I was wondering something Ninel."

"What is it Madoka?" questions the eighteen year old Eurasian blader.

The Japanese bey mechanic questions the older blader, "May I analyze Turquoise Alicorn before your second round match tomorrow?"

"Sure thing Madoka," says Ninel with a smile on her face.

Ginga says, "We will be cheering for you, your partner Adonis, Da Xiang, and Chi-yun during the tournament."

"Thank you for the support Ginga and the four of us are going to need it," states Da Xiang.

Madoka asks, "Is Da Xiang sharing a room with you?"

"Not I brought him here to know that he has found the first blader with the star fragment. Plus we had dinner and dessert together before coming back to my room," comments Ninel.

Madoka says, "I was about to say and you need to rest up Ninel."

"I know I know and that is why going turn off my laptop. Good night you guys," says states the vermilion haired blader.

Kenta says, "Goodnight Ninel and I cannot wait to see you battle with Alicorn tomorrow."

"Thank you Kenta for being such a sweetheart and we are going to win this tournament for sure," Ninel says to her young Japanese friend.

After turning off the laptop, Ninel looks over at Da Xiang and informs him that he needs to sleep as well. Rest is important especially for the fact that they have to prepare for their own matches.

Ninel says, "So good luck then for your match."

"You too because both Sarangerel and Batbayar are not easy opponents as well," comments Da Xiang.

The Eurasian blader states, "That is true and it looks like they like throwing us difficult opponents at us for no reason."

"Probably either way you guys have to stay strong no matter what the situation it," says the dual haired Chinese blader.

Ninel nods her head before she watches the hot Rock Giraffe blader leave the presidential suit of the hotel. Adonis appears wearing a white t-shirt on with a pair of dark blue basketball shorts on.

Adonis asks, "What that Da Xiang?"

"Yes and I am still annoyed at you for the fact that you told him where was I," comments the vermilion haired blader before throwing a pillow at him.

The fourteen year old Solar Grus blader responds, "I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it and rest up because we have a difficult for tomorrow," says Ninel.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Ginga and the others are in the stadium were the second round matches are going to be held. Suddenly two familiar bladers appears and Kenta looks over to see that Ninel and Adonis are here. The eighteen year old blader from La Corunna was wearing the same outfit from the day before during round one of the Khaan Gal Tournament.

"I am so glad to see you guys," states Ninel.

Ginga responds, "The same thing with you Ninel and I see Adonis is pumped up for round two."

"Do not think we are going to go easy on you two," says a female voice.

Ninel turns over to see a female blader, around the age of sixteen at most with black colored hair with a side braid and amber colored eyes. The sixteen year old girl was known as Sarangerel, one of the bladers Adonis and Ninel has to face. She then takes out her beyblade, which was a bronze and white colored beyblade with A gorgon imprinted on the face bolt.

"Stone Stheno is going to make you regret facing up," comments Sarangerel.

Ninel sighs and responds, "Stop thinking that you are all that because you are fan favorites."

"Why y-" says the female blader before being interrupted.

A male blader states, "Sarangerel, we need to be polite to our opponents."

Both Ninel and Adonis looks over at their left and sees a sixteen year old male blader wearing all blue with hints of silver in his attire. They assume that the sixteen year old male Mongolian blader was Batbayar, Sarangerel's twin brother. As they both leave, Ninel then gives Madoka Turquoise Alicorn for her to analyze before the next match.

"Thanks for doing this for me Ninel," says the maroon haired bey mechanic.

Ninel smiles and responds, "No problem at all because it would be nice to see if we can get some details about it before I use it in battle."

"The first battles of the second round match ups is going to be the team of Sarangerel & Batbayar, who defeated their opponents with such ease in round one against the team of Ninel & Adonis, who almost lost to the Devil Duo during the first round of the tournament," states the MC.

The Eurasian blader snatches her beyblade from Madoka's hands before leaving with Adonis. She yells to her friend that she can analyze Turquoise Alicorn during the battle. The rosewood haired Portuguese-American blader takes out Solar Grus and remembers the fight against Roberto. He thought that he was going to lose his beyblade for good until Ninel saved him by defeating Anja. The fourteen year old wishes that he does not become a burden to all during this match. Ninel looks up and sees that Adonis was acting quiet during the trip here.

"Do not worry about your match against Roberto because you know that you can improve. Just keep you head up and try you best out there," encourages Ninel to her best friend.

Adonis looks up and nods his head yes before making it to the stadium. Both Batbayar and Sarangerel were waiting for them. Da Xiang and the members of Team Wang Hu Zhong watches the two teams facing each other. Ninel does not say a word to the black haired Mongolian blader because she knows that the sixteen year old Stheno blader has a horrid attitude problem.

"3," says Sarangerel.

"2," replies Adonis.

"1," states Batbayar.

"Go Shoot!" exclaims Ninel.

The four beyblades are launched and the first match of round two begins. Only eight teams are going to make instead of sixteen because preliminary second round matches was held the day before because there was too many teams in the afternoon. Luckily Ninel's team and Da Xiang's team have made it past the preliminary second round. Turquoise Alicorn and Stone Stheno was clashing against each other. It looks like Stheno was taking a lead, which did not impress Ninel because she thought that Sarangerel can do better than this.

"You should be losing stamina," comments Sarangerel.

Madoka looks up and sees that second layer was flipped over and the first layer was in a counterclockwise position of Turquoise Alicorn's fusion wheel.

Madoka states, "Alicorn is not losing stamina because it's in Heart Mode."

"What is Heart Mode?" questions Ginga.

The maroon haired bey mechanic says, "When the second layer of Alicorn's three layer fusion wheel is flipped over and the first layer of the Turquoise fusion wheel is turned counterclockwise. It basically changes Turquoise Alicorn into a Stamina type beyblade."

Batbayar and Adonis were equally matched as Midnight Medusa and Solar Grus attack directly against each other. Adonis looks over at the dark blue and silver beyblade was acting a bit wobbly and a smile appears on his face.

Adonis exclaims, "Solar Grus! Corona Feather Blade!"

"Alicorn! Frost Light!" exclaims Ninel.

A crimson and gold colored crane appears from Adonis' beyblade while a white and gold colored Alicorn appears from Ninel's beyblade. Plasma surrounds the crane's feathers and attacks Midnight Medusa like it's feather was a blader. Alicorn launches freezing light towards Stone Stheno. Both the brother-sister duo's beyblades land outside the dish. Both Sarangerel and Batbayar looks turns their head over to see that their beyblades on the ground. The two siblings tremble in fear as they realize that they lost to two "amateur" bladers.

"This was a shocker! Our fan favorites have lost the match, but too bad. The team of Ninel & Adonis moves on to the semifinals," says the Mongolian Blader DJ.

The winners of the first match grab their beyblades before leaving.

"Wait up!" exclaims a voice.

Ninel and Adonis turn their heads over to see two siblings approaching them slowly. Sarangerel approaches Ninel all of the sudden and lifts up her right hand all of the sudden.

Sarangerel states, "That was a great match! I never felt this pumped up before and you proved to be a battle worthy opponent Ninel."

"Thanks and I feel the same way too," comments Ninel.

The Mongolian male blader states, "We wish the two of you good luck in round two."

"Thank you and I wish you two good luck in future battles," responds Adonis.

Both Ninel and Sarangerel shakes hands while Batbayar and Adonis shake hands. Everybody cheers loudly for both teams that they chant both teams names' loudly like. This was sign of a new friendship between these four bladers. The semi-finals are coming up and the team of Ninel and Adonis wonders who are the next set of bladers they will be facing. A hooded teenage girl looks over with emerald green colored eyes. She growls lightly at the sight of this.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 4**

"_Who are you?" questions Ninel._

_The hooded female voice states, "Your worst nightmare Princess of the Turquoise Ice."_

_"Princess of the Turquoise Ice?" asks the vermilion haired blader._

_The female blader removes her dark gray hood_ _and reveals herself. She has a very pale like complexion that was similar to what of a ghost. She has a light shade of blonde hair that was tied into a side plait and she stares at the Russian-Eurasian blader with dull gold colored eyes. As Ninel tries her best to attack the strong female blader's Dusk Cerberus, the eighteen year old blader goes down to her knees and grabs onto her left abdomen where Cerberus scratched her. Blood was dripping and remembers how realistic the attack felt. _

_The blonde haired blader says, "Aphotic Death."_

_ Cerberus appears once more from the pitch black and gold colored beyblade. The three headed dogs attacks ferociously against Alicorn as it scratches and bites the golden colored with it dark flamed covered mouth and claws. The same bites marks and scratches appears on the vermilion haired blader's face and body. Adonis looks over and sees how much pain his partner was but could not do anything since he tied against another female blader with light blonde hair and dull gold colored eyes. Da Xiang watches in terror as Ninel and Alicorn take these critical blows. Sarangerel and Batbayar witness how brutal the standing female blader and her beyblade Dusk Cerberus truly was. Suddenly there was a small clink to the ground and Turquoise Alicorn flies out of the stadium. Both Ninel and the heavily destroyed beyblade falls onto the ground. _

"_That ends the match! The winner of the Khaan Gal Tournament is Galatea and Eurydike!" exclaims the Mongolian Blader DJ._

_ Eurydike stands up and looks over at her older sister before picking up her beyblade. Galatea catches her beyblade and follows her younger sister. Adonis approaches his partner and sees that her eyes are shut. Galatea and Cerberus have done severe damage to not just Ninel, but also to her beyblade._

* * *

**Random Information**

**Houjicha is a Japanese green tea that is roasted in a porcelain pot over charcoal. The tea leaves changes from it's usual green color to a reddish brown color as it is roasted.**

**Ryokucha means Green Tea in Japanese. This version is made with Sencha green tea leaves and it is blended in with genmai, which is organic brown obtain a more bold green colored is to add matcha, which is a powerded green tea that is used in teas.**

* * *

**That ends chapter three. The Khaan Gal Tournament is almost coming to an end. And no, Ninel and Da Xiang are not an official couple yet since there is more that is going to happen between the two of them. Plus it would be too soon to make them a couple. One more chapter left until I get to move on to the next arc of Mystical Birthstone Bladers. For now, please read and review! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**


	5. Darkness Prevails

**Darkness Prevails**

"Looks like Da Xiang is really getting into this battle," comments Ninel.

Adonis responds, "I am not surprised that he is one of Beylin Temple's strongest blader."

"He has only lost three times before. Twice with Ginga and once with me," states the eighteen year old blader

The rosewood haired blader asks, "You defeated him before?"

"Yeah during an exhibition match in Beijing. One of Beijing's best bladers could not make, so I took that blader's place. I ended winning with no hard feels though," states the vermilion haired Eurasian teenager, "then my friend Dahlia made me introduce myself to him again."

Adonis states, "Dahlia as in Dahlia Puente from Team Lunar."

"Yes because we have been friends since childhood and my mother's company is contributor towards the medical supplies Dahlia's mother uses in the hospital in Bocas Del Toro," comments Ninel the relationship she has with Dahlia.

Both the teenagers turn their heads over towards the match and see that Da Xiang nor Chi-yun are losing their cool. The fourteen year old was impressed by this, but Ninel was aware how strong they are.

Ninel compliments, "It's bladers like Da Xiang that makes me smile because I feel he has been committed to beyblade his entire life. He has tried hard like anybody else to be the top blader, but he knows that there are hard roads that will interfere on the way."

Two beyblades fly out the dish and both Da Xiang and Chi-yun catch their beyblades. Looks like it was another victory for Da Xiang & Chi-yun Team. It was great to know that they are going to the semifinals. Both Ninel and Adonis are curious to know who they are going to be facing in third round for tomorrow.

"Before the second day of the tournament ends, we are going announce the two battles that are going happen in tomorrow's semifinals. The third day is going to be composed of the two semi-final matches and the one final match. The first match up is going to be the team of Galatea & Eurydike against the team Collin & Nicholas. As for the second round semifinal match, it's the team of Ninel & Adonis against the team of Da Xiang & Chi-yun.

Ginga states, "Looks like Da Xiang and Ninel are battling against each other once again."

"They have battled before?" questions Yuki.

Madoka responds, "During the exhibition match in Beijing. Ninel ended up defeating Da Xiang that day, but there was not hard feelings to it."

From afar, a pale skinned teenager removes her hood revealing her pale blonde locks and dull gold eyes. She then takes out a pitch black and gold colored beyblade begins glowing.

"Looks like Cerberus has found the descendant of the Princess of the Turquoise Ice," says a younger female voice.

The blonde haired teenager responds, "Yes Eurydike… Cerberus is certain that the vermilion haired blader is her descendant."

"We have to win our semifinal and sees if the Turquoise Alicorn blader and her partner are going to make to the finals," says Eurydike to her older sister.

* * *

**Back in the Hotel**

Sweat forms from the eighteen year old's face as she was running quickly on the treadmill. Ninel needs to keep her body in shape for tomorrow's match. Out of all the bladers in the world, the Russian-Spaniard bladers has to face Da Xiang Wang once again. She does not feel annoyed by it, but the Turquoise Alicorn blader knows how strong he is. Even though she defeated him once before, Ninel actually struggled during that exhibition match. As Da Xiang walks into the gym, he was indeed in shock to see the eighteen year old working out. Ninel stops the treadmill and takes her bottle of water. Her eyes shifted to the right and sees the Rock Giraffe blader here.

"You like stalking me don't you," says Ninel in a playful tone.

Da Xiang smiles and responds, "I am not stalking you. I was wondering if you want to have dinner with me again."

"Let's go the presidential suite because we can eat in there," comments the eighteen year old blader, "I got butler service and a dining room."

The nineteen year old states, "Sure thing."

"Alright then since I have been working out for the last two hours now," replies the Eurasian blader to her friend.

Ninel takes her duffle bag and her body of water before following the Chinese teenager to her room again. She really enjoys hanging out with Da Xiang since the night he accompanied her to dinner despite not wanting no company. The eighteen year old seems to be a bit puzzled by it because has never thought that the dual haired Chinese blader would be such a sweetheart towards her. For now, she walks with her friend back to her room.

* * *

**In the Presidential Suite **

"I am just curious, but why do you eat vegetarian sushi instead regular sushi?" wonders Da Xiang.

Ninel states, "My stomach cannot stand raw fish since I had many cases when I try to stomach in the raw fish, but couldn't though."

"I see and least you can eat a safer alternative of sushi," comments the Chinese blader.

The eighteen year old responds, "Yes and it's not as bad you think it is. Try some."

She then takes out the chops and picks up a sweet potato roll and places in the Chinese blader's mouth.

Ninel comments, "Sweet potato rolls with cream cheese are my favorite also vegetarian California Rolls."

As Da Xiang attempts to eat the sushi roll, Mei-Mei and Madoka looks over at the two of them having a good time.

"I never seen Ninel this comfortable with Da Xiang before especially for the fact that they are going to be facing each other tomorrow," comments Madoka.

Mei-Mei responds, "They seem to be responding with one another."

"I think you mean bonding," states the maroon haired bey mechanic.

The teal haired Aquario blader pouts, "Whatever."

Zhou Xing, Ginga, and Kenta were playing video games in the TV room, while Adonis was reading a book, Chi-Yun and Yuki was a having a conversation. Da Xiang then looks over towards Ninel, who was just sitting there without saying a word.

"Are you tense about the match?" questions Da Xiang.

Ninel replies, "Of course because I am going to be facing against you in the match, but something else has been bugging me lately."

"Like what?" asks the black and yellow haired Chinese blader.

The Turquoise Alicorn user responds, "The mysterious hooded figure and their beyblade Dusk Cerberus."

"Now that you mention it, the people who have faced against that team ended up with visible cuts, burn marks, and scratches after they lost," comments Da Xiang.

Ninel states, "One of us has to face them in the final, so we need to keep an eye on them."

"I agree with you Ninel because they have been posing a big threat to the entire tournament," comments Da Xiang.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Today is the last day of the Khaan Gal Tournament," says Madoka.

Ginga states, "We get to see who gets to go to the finals."

"I saying that either Ninel's team or Da Xiang's team are going to be making it to the finals for sure," says Kenta.

Zhou Xing comments, "Both of them are proven that they are also threats to the tournament. Plus that Adonis kid is getting better with each battle that he faces. He was off to a rock start in round one, but during the preliminary round and the second round, he has been improving greatly."

"With Ninel as his mentor, it is not a surprise because she really has trained him this well," states the Pegagis blader.

The first match was going to start and the four bladers already have launched their beyblades into the dish. Ninel was keeping an eye on the hooded blader. She could immediately tell that she was bad news. As she watches Dusk Cerberus attack, a pitch black hand with golden tipped claws appears and scratches one of the bladers. Ninel moves back a few steps as she trembles in fear. Adonis looks over and sees how petrified the eighteen year old blader was.

"Ninel is something wrong?" questions Adonis.

Ninel says, "I saw something attack the blader."

"What did you see?" asks Da Xiang.

The vermilion haired blader responds, "A paw of a demonic creature scratching one of the bladers."

"For some reason, I saw that too Ninel, but I do not know why though," comments the dual haired Chinese blader.

The Mongolian Blader DJ exclaims, "The winners of the first semifinal match is the team of Galaetea & Eurydike! They will be going on to the finals of the Khaan Gal Tournament!"

Ninel and Adonis decides to go away because they need to focus on their semifinal match against Chi-yun and Da Xiang. The vermilion haired blader has trained for this moment and she does not want anything get in her way. Adonis looks over at his teammate and sees a serious expression on her face.

The rosewood haired blader asks, "Are you okay Ninel?"

"We need to go to the finals and sees what is going on with that mysterious blader named Galatea. This means we have to defeat Da Xiang and Chi-yun no matter what," comments the vermilion haired blader to her protégé.

Ninel's protégé blader responds, "I agree because this match was way too short to see what was really going on."

Both the Russian-Spanish blader from La Corunna and the Portuguese-American blader from Rhode Island continues walking. Da Xiang and Chi-yun looks over at two bladers.

"Are you sure what you saw was the same thing Ninel saw Da Xiang?" questions the indigo haired young blader.

Da Xiang responds, "Yes it was and I do not know what kind of evil possesses that Galatea blader. We must win to see for ourselves."

"I did not see a paw with golden colored claws attack the blader though," comments Chi-yun.

The older Chinese blader's expression changes because he did not expect Chi-yun not to see it. It seems puzzling for the fact that only he and Ninel could see Dusk Cerberus attack that blader. For now, the slightly distracted nineteen year old Rock Giraffe blader leaves because he needs to focus on this match.

_"We have to win to see what I just saw was not an illusion," says Da Xiang._

A few moments later, Ninel and Adonis was standing on one side of the beydish while Da Xiang and Chi-yun was standing on the other side of the beydish. Confident smiles appears on both teams because they are indeed determine to see who is going to goes to the finals.

Ninel comments, "So we meet again Da Xiang… It has been a while since I have last faced you."

"The same thing with you and I am curious to see how strong you gotten since our last battle," says Da Xiang.

Adonis states, "Even though I am Ninel's student, that does not mean that I am going easy anybody. Plus I am curious to know about the Beylin Temple blading style."

"You are an eager blader indeed Adonis, but Chi-yun will show how we the bladers of Beylin Temple fight," responds Chi-yun.

Mongolian DJ Blader states, "Looks like both teams are pumped up to face each other during this match. This looks like a very interest match up indeed and only one team goes to the finals."

"3," says Ninel.

"2," says Da Xiang.

"1," says Adonis and Chi-yun

"Go Shoot!" exclaims the four bladers as they launch their beyblades.

The four beyblades lands on the dish and starts to spin around the red colored beydish. Neither beyblade was attacking each other, which puzzles the crowd.

"Why they are not battling against each?" questions a spectator.

Another spectator asks, "This is suppose to be a beymatch right?"

"We are not here to see your buildings spinning around the dish!" yells a third spectator.

Ninel commands Turquoise Alicorn to spin dead center of the beydish. The white, gold, and turquoise colored beybalde moves to the center of the dish and spins there. Da Xiang looks over how wide open Adonis' Solar Grus beyblade was.

Da Xiang yells, "You are wide open! Go now Giraffe!"

"I was anticipating that move! Solar Grus, Ember Wall!" exclaims Adonis.

A wall of embers blocks Rock Giraffe's attack with such ease. The rosewood haired blader was expecting Da Xiang to attack him after Ninel commanded her beyblade to spin dead center. Da Xiang growls lightly while a smile appears on Ninel's face. The nineteen year old regains posture and smiles lightly to himself.

The nineteen year old Beylin Temple blader states, "I see you really have trained him well Ninel, you know you are also wide open as well."

"Huh?" questions Ninel.

The eighteen year old Eurasian blader looks down and sees that Thermal Lacerta was attacking Turquoise Alicorn. She then looks over towards Chi-yun, who has a mischievous smile on his face. Ninel growls lightly, but takes a deep breath. Slowly snow appears on the location of where Ninel and Chi-yun are having their battle. The indigo haired young blader looks down and sees Turquoise Alicorn disappearing all of the sudden.

Chi-yun asks, "What kind of trick is this?"

"This is no trick, but it is Turquoise Alicorn's Snow Cloak attack. It can easily camouflages itself with the snow," replies Ninel, "hope you can get used to the snow."

Da Xiang and Chi-yun realizes that both Adonis and Ninel was planning this and they need a tactic to eliminate the barricades their opponents' beyblades are creating. Both Beylin Temple bladers do seem a bit aggravated for the fact that both their opponents are stronger than they originally thought.

"Joint Special Move! Heaven Supreme Destruction Bomb!" yells the two Beylin Temple bladers.

Zhou Xing states, "Looks like Ninel and Adonis are screwed now."

The Eurasian blader and the Portuguese-American blader did not expect this at all. Ninel tells him to stand ground until she gives him the signal. Lacerta and Giraffe combine their power to create a powerful fireball that was launched from the sky. Both Ninel and Adonis looks over at each other watches as the fireball attacks both Turquoise Alicorn and Solar Grus.

"Looks like it's the end of your winning streak," comments Da Xiang.

Ninel smiles and responds, "We will see about that."

A crimson and gold colored crane appears and absorbs the energy from the fireball. Adonis explains that Alicorn moved out of the way because Solar Grus was going use fireball's attack against. Solar Grus basically was given fire feast and the feathers from Solar Grus' body turns into flames. Turquoise Alicorn was standing right next to it and it was covered in ice.

"It's time for you to experience our joint special move," says Ninel.

Chi-yun yells, "You guys have a joint special move already."

"Yes and are you ready Ninel," states the rosewood haired fourteen year old.

The vermilion haired eighteen year old states, "Of course I am ready for this."

"Joint Special Move! Solar Frost Light Beam!" exclaims the two bladers.

Both Alicorn and Grus flies into the sky and light stores both bitbeasts' wings and launches a powerful light from it. The fire beam and ice beam combines together and launches towards Da Xiang's and Chi-yun's beyblades directly. Rock Giraffe and Thermal Lacerta lands outside the dish, which makes Ninel and Adonis the winners. Both Da Xiang and Chi-yun picks up their beyblades and looks over at the winning team. A smile appears on Da Xiang's face because he could tell that Ninel and Adonis really want it to make it to the finals.

Da Xiang states, "Congratulations you two. You really provided us a very interesting match there."

"Thanks," comments Ninel.

Chi-yun says, "You two are strong bladers and we will cheering you guys during the finals."

"We both appreciate that," replies Adonis.

The older Beylin Temple blader says, "No problem and we wish you two good luck during the finals.

Both Da Xiang and Chi-yun walks out from here while the two female bladers who they are going to face approaches the beydish. Ninel gulps to herself as she stares at the hooded figure with her goldenrod colored eyes. Both bladers did not say a word and take their positions already. Ninel and Adonis catch their beyblades and places them into their launches.

Mongolian Blader DJ says "This is the final round of the Khaan Gal Tournament. Sixty-four teams have entered competition and sixty-two of them have been eliminated as of now. These two teams are the last ones standing and this match determines who wins the Khaan Gal Tournament."

Immediately the four bladers launch their beyblades after the countdown.

"Eurydike, your main focus is on the teenage boy's beyblade because I am going to battle against the Princess of the Turquoise Ice," says the hooded figure.

Eurydike, a dark brown haired blader with dull gold colored eyes nods over at her older sister's command. The fifteen year old brunette and her beyblade Dusk Medusa attacks ferociously at Solar Grus. Adonis growls lightly and commands his beyblade not lose it's guard against it. The dark green and bronze beyblade continues attacking until Solar Grus disappears.

"Special Move! Solar Wing Edge!" exclaims the Portuguese-American blader

Eurydike yells, "You are not going to defeat me in any way! Go now Medusa!"

Medusa and Grus attacks fiercely against each other with nobody trying to lose their calm. Zhou Xing and Chi-yun are surprised to see how much Adonis wants to win this match.

"What are the stats at the moment Madoka?" questions the mahogany haired blader.

Madoka looks in her laptop and says, "Both Dusk Medusa and Solar Grus are equal in attack, stamina, and defense. It can basically be anyone's game."

Da Xiang on the other was paying attention to Ninel's battle against the hooded figure named Galatea. His emerald colored eyes hope not to deceive him like the last. Suddenly the same black paw with the golden claw appears from the beyblade. Swiftly the beyblade hits Turquoise Alicorn directly and it's paw swift moves. Ninel feel the sudden attack and sees a huge scratch mark towards the location where her shirt's cutout is located. The eighteen year old moves back, which makes Adonis worry a bit. He stares at the gash wound on Ninel's left abdomen area.

"Are you okay?" questions Adonis.

Ninel responds weakly, "Yeah do n-"

Another powerful blow was launched and this this time a huge scratch mark appears on Ninel's back. Batbayar and Sarangerel was wondering where are these attacks are coming from.

"Each time Alicorn gets hit, another scratch mark appears on Ninel's body," comments Sarangerel.

Madoka and the others looks over to see that the twins Ninel and Adonis faced are also watch this match. Batbayar states something is going because how can a beyblade inflict damage on both the beyblade and blader. Da Xiang does not say a word because he saw the same claws attack Ninel from the front and the back. With each blow Alicorn receives from Dusk Cerberus, another attack whether it was scratch marks or bites appear on the eighteen year old's body. Ninel's breath become a bit uneven and she watches how her opponents tries to attack her. She could not touch Cerberus not even one time. Both the hooded figure and Ninel watches as both Solar Grus and Dusk Medusa are launched out from the dish. Adonis and Eurydike were on their knees panting with exhausting.

"Eurydike and Adonis are out of the battle, which means Ninel and Galatea continue their battle," says Blader DJ.

The young brunette says, "I am sorry Galatea."

"You did a great job stalling the pathetic boy anyway," responds Galatea to her younger sister.

Ninel yells desperately, "Alicorn! Frost Light!"

Alicorn appears from the beyblade and launches a light of frost towards Cerberus, but it dodges the attack. Ninel was wondering what this Galatea blader is doing.

"Who are you?" questions Ninel.

The hooded female voice states, "Your worst nightmare Princess of the Turquoise Ice."

"Princess of the Turquoise Ice?" asks the vermilion haired blader.

The female blader removes her dark gray hood and reveals herself. She has a very pale like complexion that was similar to what of a ghost. She has a light shade of blonde hair that was tied into a side plait and she stares at the Russian-Eurasian blader with dull gold colored eyes. As Ninel tries her best to attack the strong female blader's Dusk Cerberus, the eighteen year old blader goes down to her knees and grabs on to her left abdomen where Cerberus scratched her. Blood was dripping and remembers how realistic the attack felt.

The blonde haired blader says, "Aphotic Death."

Cerberus appears once more from the pitch black and gold colored beyblade. The three headed dogs attacks ferociously against Alicorn as it scratches and bites the golden colored with it dark flamed covered mouth and claws. The same bites marks and scratches appears on the vermilion haired blader's face. Adonis looks over and sees how much pain his partner was but could not do a thing since he tied against another female blader with light blonde hair and dull gold colored eyes. Da Xiang watches in terror as Ninel and Alicorn take these critical blows. There was a small clinking sound to the ground and Turquoise Alicorn appears motionlessly. About same time, Ninel collapses onto the floor.

"That ends the match! The winner of the Khaan Gal Tournament is Galatea and Eurydike!" exclaims the Mongolian Blader DJ.

Eurydike stands up and looks over at her older sister before picking up her beyblade. Galetea catches her beyblade and follows her younger sister. Adonis approaches his partner and sees that her eyes are shut. Galetea and Cerberus have done severe damage to not just Ninel, but also to her beyblade.

Adonis yells, "We need a medic immediately."

"They lost," says Ginga.

Zhou Xing states, "They were so close to winning the tournament."

"No Mister Zhou Xing, they would not have won because Galatea is a dangerous blader," responds Yuki.

Da Xiang asks, "What does Galatea mean by Princess of the Turquoise Ice?"

"Princess of the Turquoise?" questions the brown haired legendary blader.

The Flash Sagittario blader replies, "She did call Ninel the Princess of the Turquoise Ice."

"I going to need some fresh air," states the leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong.

The nineteen year old blader sighs to himself as he decides to walk away from his friends. Ginga stands up, but Sarangerel informs that Da Xiang needs some alone time and that they should give him some privacy. The crimson haired blader sighs him and realizes that she brings up good point. It was best to leave Da Xiang alone.

Zhou Xing states, "I think Da Xiang has feelings for Ninel because he has been closer to her since the beginning of the tournament."

Da Xiang was walking outside and sits down on a chair that was by the infirmary. He places his head down before a familiar voice calls up to him. Emerald green eyes shift to his left and a familiar light blonde haired Hispanic girl wearing a white collared halter dress with a dark blue waist belt and dark blue gladiator sandals appears.

Da Xiang says, "Dahlia."

"Yes it's me and Ninel contacted me about the trip to La Corunna. I am also going because there has been something unusual going on one of them includes Dusk Cerberus," responds the light blonde seventeen year old.

The Chinese blader states, "You saw the match."

"Yes and there is a dark presence from Dusk Cerberus. I do not know what is it, but this is indeed very bad," comments Dahlia.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 5**

_"I cannot believe I screwed up," says Ninel._

_Dahlia states, "Stop complaining Ninel. You did your best out there."_

_"I got attacked by a three headed dog," comments the injured vermilion haired blader._

_The blonde haired blader asks, "Attacked?"_

_"Yeah. Each time that Alicorn gets hit by Dusk Cerberus, I get attacked," comments Ninel._

_ Da Xiang also explains to this seventeen year old Panamanian-Uruguayan friend that he also saw Cerberus attack Ninel directly and another blader. The Beylin Temple blader comments that Chi-yun could not see the attack. This situation is getting difficult and difficult by the second indeed. _

_Dahlia bluntly states, "Maybe it's because you two are in love with each other and something might be related to your relationship."_

_"This is no time for jokes Dahlia," says the eighteen year old blader to her friend._

_The Panamanian-Uruguayan states, "It's not a joke if you read the book I have, it would explain it."_

_ The blonde haired Hispanic teenager gives her best friend the book for her to read it. It was at page where it says Dark Bitbeasts and how they attack. Ninel reads to herself about how beyblade with a dark bitbeast attacks. The books says the bitbeast attacks the user, but it cannot be seen by regular bladers. She also reads that the true loves of the Birthstone Princesses are the ones who also possesses the same ability._

* * *

**This ends chapter four of Mystical Birthstone Bladers. The Khaan Gal Tournament has come to an end. It sucks to know that the villains won, but the good guys don't always win. Plus there will be more battles like the one Ninel had with Galatea for a little heads up. Dahlia will be playing a role, as a researcher-blader in this story. For now, please read and review this story. Good bye for now.**


	6. Welcome to La Corunna

**Welcome to La Corunna **

As both Da Xiang and Dahlia was waiting outside the infirmary, a doctor walks from the room and sees the two bladers sitting there.

"Are you two here to see the blader that was injured in the final match?" questions a doctor.

Da Xiang responds, "Yes we are here to see if we can talk to Ninel at the moment."

"Of course since we just had to tend her wounds from the fight. She is wide awake at the moment," states the doctor.

Both teenagers thanks the doctor and she walks into the other direction. Da Xiang opens the door and sees the eighteen year old vermilion haired blader wide awake. Her golden colored eyes watches the vase filled with white flowers in the room. There was bandages wrapped around some portions of Ninel's body.

Dahlia asks, "How are you feeling?"

"Feeling a little sore, but I am going to be alright Dahlia," responds the eighteen year old blader.

The dual haired Chinese blader states, "That is good to know Ninel."

"Plus Adonis has been thinking about it and he wants all of us to come and celebrate at Sakura Restaurant," says the blonde haired Latina to her best friend.

Ninel turns her head away because she was uncertain that it was a good idea to celebrate. Not after what happened to her during the match against Galatea. Her right hand forms into a fist and she begins to tremble lightly, which makes her two friends worry a bit. The eighteen year old blader recalls each blow she had to take from Cerberus.

"Are you okay Ninel?" questions Da Xiang.

Ninel responds, "I will go, if I am in the mood to go. It is because I need some time to think about it."

* * *

**Few Hours Later- In Sakura Restaurant**

"I cannot believe you guys really wanted to celebrate with us," comments Adonis.

Zhou Xing responds, "You and Ninel deserve this because you guys came close to winning the whole thing.

The fourteen year old states, "Thank you Zhou Xing."

"Where's Ninel?" questions Kenta as he looks over and sees that Ninel was not present.

Dahlia sighs and replies, "I told her that it was mandatory come and she told me that she will come later."

"It has been twenty minutes since we all got to the restaurant," says Madoka.

Da Xiang excuses himself and tells the hostess that he was going to return quickly because a guest was missing. She completely understands because Adonis made a reservation here in the first place since this restaurant has the best Japanese food in Mongolia. The dual haired Chinese blader walks down the halls of the hotel that he was staying him. Ninel was suppose to be here since they are celebrating the end of the tournament. Emerald green colored eyes watches as a familiar vermilion haired teenager walking this way.

"I thought that I had to go up to the seventh floor to and get you," comments Da Xiang.

Ninel responds, "You did not have to do that. I was going to come anyway."

The eighteen year old Russian-Spaniard teenager was wearing turquoise and yellow sleeveless block dress that reaches an inch above her knees and pair of white pumps on. Her accessories was her signature turquoise necklace and pair of white diamond stud earrings on. There was bandages on her right arm, her left cheek, left thigh, left abdominal area, and her back as well. He looks over and sees that Ninel feels a bit awkward about the whole party despite losing the tournament.

Da Xiang asks, "Are you sure that you want to come?"

"You know Dahlia would go up to my room and drag me by the feet," comments Ninel.

The Chinese nineteen year old states, "Yeah I could tell that she would do that."

The eighteen year old Turquoise Alicorn blader tells him that it was time to have fun since their friends are waiting for them. A smile appears on the Beylin Temple blader's face and sees that Ninel was feeling a bit better. Da Xiang remembers when he visited the vermilion haired blader in the infirmary along with her childhood best friend Dahlia. Upon making it to the restaurant, there was huge table and all her friends are here.

"Nice to show up late Ninel," comments Dahlia.

The eighteen year Eurasian responds, "It was that or you come into the room and drag me here."

"True and sit down right next to me," says the light blonde haired teenager to her best friend.

Ninel sighs and sits right next to Dahlia while Da Xiang sits right next Ninel. The eighteen year old looks and sees the different sushi rolls that was there.

"Is there vegetarian sushi?" asks the vermilion haired blader.

Dahlia states, "Adonis ordered you a platter of different vegetable sushi that you should try."

Ninel looks over at the fourteen year old Portuguese-American blader and thanks him.

"It's no problem at all Ninel and we should chow down already," comments Adonis

The Panamanian-Uruguayan seventeen year old replies, "I agree with Adonis because I am staving."

From there, Ninel takes her chopsticks and takes a daikon and carrot roll that was there. She eats the roll without no wasabi or soy sauce in one bite. Everybody else decides to join in and eat as well. The vermilion haired eighteen year old looks over and sees a sweet potato roll, but a pair of chopsticks takes the delectable roll. Goldenrod eyes looks up and sees that Da Xiang took the roll that was there.

"Really!" complains Ninel

Da Xiang responds, "I actually like these sweet potato rolls because you did tell that they are delicious."

"True," replies Ninel, "take it since there is another one there anyway."

Ninel takes a piece of pickled ginger and places it inside her mouth while Da Xiang takes his one bite of the sweet potato roll. Everybody else was also enjoy the food that was on the table. Dahlia was taking some photos of the group after dinner was done.

Dahlia comments, "This was a fun party Adonis."

"Thanks Dahlia and I thought it was nice for all of us to have fun for one last night before going to La Corunna," responds the Portuguese-American teenager.

Ninel does not say a word because she was indeed happy for the fact that she is going home for a bit. The black and yellow haired blader looks over at the Eurasian blader and sees that she was not saying a word. She has been quiet most of the time, which makes the Chinese blader a bit concern. The eighteen year old Alicorn blader stands up and leaves.

"Where are you going Ninel?" questions Da Xiang.

The beautiful Russian-Spaniard blader responds back, "I am going to bed because a bit tired already."

She leaves the restaurant without saying good night to her friends. Dahlia looks over and sees the other people leaving the restaurant. It was getting late already and the group decides to go back to their hotel rooms and prepare for the trip to La Corunna.

* * *

**Two Days Later- In La Corunna, Spain**

"Finally we made it to La Corunna," says Ginga who was yawning loudly.

Zhou Xing responds, "That was the longest flight ever."

Both Asian bladers could not believe that it took them two days just to get to Northern Spain. Ninel was looking over and a woman with a bouquet of multi-colored roses approaches them all of the sudden. Goldenrod colored eyes brighten up as she sees the person that was there. A curvaceous medium blonde haired Russian woman with goldenrod colored eyes smiles as she sees the eighteen year old in the airport.

"Mother," says Ninel.

Mrs. Bychkov states, "I am glad that you are alright… We saw your fin-"

"Do not mention it please," responds the vermilion haired eighteen year old.

The older Russian woman replies, "I should have known you was going to say that Ninel."

The Alicorn blader was indeed uncomfortable when somebody mentions the finals of the Khaan Gal Tournament. It does seem a bit unusual for the fact that this loss would affect Ninel. Her mother frowns as a respond to her daughter's action.

"Is father with you?" questions Ninel to her mother.

Ninel's mother responds, "He's waiting for you guys outside in the van. I know he is going to be happy to see you again."

Ninel starts walking until she feels a sharp pain towards he abdomen. She pauses a bit as she feels it. It was problem from the huge scratch mark from the fight against Galatea two days ago.

"Are you alright Ninel?" asks Da Xiang.

The vermilion haired blader responds by nodding her yes and starts walking off. As the nineteen year old Chinese sees Ninel walking away, Dahlia stands right next to Da Xiang and tells him that she is going to be back to her normal self soon.

"She is really taking this loss a bit too mulch," comments Mei-Mei.

Zhou Xing yawns and replies, "It's much, not mulch Mei-Mei."

"Ninel is going to be fine especially with a dessert that I am going to make for her to that will make her smile," comments Mrs. Bychkov.

Ginga asks, "What would that be?"

"Un Flan de Chocolate y Naranja," responds the blonde haired older woman.

The crimson haired Pegasis blader questions, "Translation please?"

"A chocolate and orange flan actually," replies Dahlia, "it's actually really delicious since she made me one for me once."

Inside the van, Ninel looks over at the man sitting at the driver's seat. She decides to talk to him because she feels comfortable talking to him about any kind of problem. The man that was there was a man in his mid-forties and he has vivid green colored eyes, pale tank skin, and short black hair.

"How are you feeling Ninel?" questions the man.

Ninel responds, "Disappointed is all I have to say father."

"Is it because you lost to Galatea during the Khaan Gal Tournament?" questions Mr. Velasquez.

The eighteen year old responds, "It's something else father and it does involve Galatea and her beyblade though."

"What could it be?" questions the black haired Spaniard.

Ninel replies, "I saw the bitbeast attack and I was beyond from terrified."

Fernando Velasquez, a retired Spanish basketball player looks over at his daughter. He has heard legends about dark bitbeasts attacking not just the beyblades, but the owners as well.

"I think you should visit Ms. Montemar tomorrow because I believe she has a book that relates to what you are saying to me," comments the retired basketball player.

Ninel says, "That was some useful advice there father."

After the small conversation, Da Xiang opens the car door and sees the Eurasian blader inside. Vivid tea green eyes looks over at the Asian teenager sitting right next to her daughter.

Mr. Velasquez asks, "Is he your boyfriend Ninel?"

"N-No father! He's my friend and you know that already," responds Ninel.

The Spaniard man chuckles and replies, "I am joking Ninel because I know his your friend."

Suddenly Mrs. Bychkov walks in the passenger seat and the rest of the gang walks into the car and buckles in. The ride to the Velasquez Mansion was going to be around thirty minutes.

"I cannot believe we are going to be staying in a mansion," comments Ginga.

Ninel responds, "Yep and tomorrow we are going to visit a book store in La Marina, a neighborhood which an hour from where the mansion is."

"Why?" questions Madoka.

The eighteen year old responds, "She might have books on what we are looking for."

"Really?" questions Yuki.

Dahlia states, "Ms. Montemar has tons of old books that relates to beyblade history. She most likely has a book that I was looking for."

"What book would that be Dahlia?" questions Da Xiang.

The light blonde haired Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager states, "Legendos de Las Noches or Legends of the Nights in Spanish."

Ninel was a bit curious to know why would her best friend would want to find that book for. The eighteen year old blader from La Corunna looks outside the window and does not say anymore. She does not want to talk about to anybody or anything.

* * *

**11PM in the Velasquez Mansion**

Ninel was inside her bedroom sleeping peacefully. She already manages to eat chocolate and orange flan that her mother made for her. The eighteen year Eurasian teenager was covered in a dark purple comforter with lime green flowers on it. As the vermilion haired Alicorn blader sleeps, her mind begins to show a vivid dream.

* * *

**Nightmare # 1- Cerberus (Told in Ninel's Point of View)**

_"Where am I?" I ask._

_ I was wearing a white colored strapless dress on with a pair of white ballet flats on. My signature turquoise pendant was around my neck like always. I was inside a dark room wondering there was any source of light near. Suddenly, three pairs of bright red colored eyes begin to glow and something begins to snarl heavily. I begin to shiver as I feel a cold sensation through my entire body. _

_ As I slowly move back, the creature comes closer and closer at a slow pace. Light suddenly appears from the room and I see what was in front of me. Pitch black fur…. Menacing crimson colored eyes…Gold colored eyes…Malicious expressions on it's three faces._

_"Your time of death has arrived Princess of the Turquoise Ice," says a familiar voice, "attack her Cerberus!"_

_ The three headed creature charges towards me and attacks me directly. I start scream in pain as the three headed dog continuously attacks me without no mercy._

_"No!" I scream._

* * *

Ninel cries out in terror, "No!"

In one of the guest rooms, Da Xiang hears the loud shriek and immediately recognizes it as Ninel's. He jolts out of bed searching for the Eurasian blader's room. Upon opening the door, the emerald eyed teenager turns on the lights and sees the eighteen year old trembling and tears streaming from her delicate goldenrod colored eyes. He rushes towards her side and pulls he into a warm embrace.

"Tell me what happened?" questions Da Xiang in a soothing voice.

Ninel says, "I h-had a nightmare involve Cerberus killing me. I h-heard G-G-Galatea's voice commanding it to kill me."

"It's alright Ninel… Everything is going to be alright for sure," reassures the leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong.

Ninel's parents, Adonis, and Dahlia walks into the room and sees Da Xiang comforting a terrified Ninel. The four of them was wondering what could have scared the eighteen year old Eurasian blader. Emerald green colored eyes watches as the vermilion haired blader cries into his arms in fear.

Da Xiang states, "If you do not Mrs. Bychkov, can you make some tea for Ninel so she can calm down."

"I will make her a Valerian Root tea immediately," says the Russian woman.

Dahlia asks, "What happened to her?"

"She had a nightmare involving Cerberus killing her," replies the Chinese blader to his Hispanic friend.

The light blonde haired blader states, "It's worse than we though it would be."

"I was wondering what could have triggered such a horrendous nightmare," says Adonis.

The nineteen year old blader replies, "I am not sure, but we need go to La Marina tomorrow anyway. Maybe that book you are looking for Dahlia may find some clues."

* * *

**The Next Day in La Marina**

Ninel, Da Xiang, Dahlia, Madoka, and Yuki decide to head over towards Ms. Montemar's bookstore that was located near the seaport. The others decide to spend time with Mr. Velasquez and Mrs. Bychkov and tour around the neighborhood. Ninel was sitting down a red velvet chair and she was wearing a navy blue collared halter dress that reaches up to her knees with a white waist belt and a pair of navy colored boating shoes on. Her lustrous vermilion colored hair was straighten, but she was wearing a navy and white pinstripe headband on.

"Did you guys find anything?" questions Ninel as she flips over a page of a huge novel.

Dahlia, who wearing a red and navy blue strapless block dress on with a white waist belt and pair of white boating shoes on. Her shoulder length light blonde hair was tied in a side ponytail. The seventeen year old was looking over at the books on the shelves until she looks over a dark blue colored book. She pulls out from the shelf. There was dust covering the book and she blows it outs. The title of the book appears and the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager was in shock.

"I found the book that I am looking for," says Dahlia.

The brown haired blader walks right next to seventeen year old and sees the title of the book. It was the same title that Dahlia mentioned the night before.

"So that must be the Legends of the Nights book you are looking for," states Yuki.

Dahlia responds, "There is no doubt about that Yuki."

"I will continue searching for the Birthstone Princesses book," comments the Mercury blader.

The seventeen year old Latina replies, "Okay then Yuki."

Dahlia walks back to area and sees Da Xiang and Ninel reading different books as well. As Ninel continues flipping the page, the vermilion haired blader keeps on remembering about her loss against Galatea.

"I cannot believe I screwed up," says Ninel.

Dahlia states, "Stop complaining Ninel. You did your best out there."

"I got attacked by a three headed dog," comments the injured vermilion haired blader.

The blonde haired blader asks, "Attacked?"

"Yeah. Each time that Alicorn gets hit by Dusk Cerberus, I get attacked," comments Ninel.

Da Xiang also explains to this seventeen year old Panamanian-Uruguayan friend that he also saw Cerberus attack Ninel directly and another blader. The Beylin Temple blader comments that Chi-yun could not see the attack. This situation is getting difficult and difficult by the second indeed.

Dahlia bluntly states, "Maybe it's because you two are in love with each other and something might be related to your relationship."

"This is no time for jokes Dahlia," says the eighteen year old blader to her friend.

The Panamanian-Uruguayan states, "It's not a joke if you read the book I have, it would explain it."

The blonde haired Hispanic teenager gives her best friend the book for her to read it. It was at page where it says Dark Bitbeasts and how they attack. Ninel reads to herself about how beyblade with a dark bitbeast attacks. The books says the bitbeast attacks the user, but it cannot be seen by regular bladers. She also reads that the true loves of the Birthstone Princesses are the ones who also possesses the same ability.

Ninel asks, "And this is the reason why Da Xiang and I could the bitbeast?"

"You two saw the Cerberus bitbeast during the tournament?" questions Dahlia.

Da Xiang responds, "Yes and that means that Dusk Cerberus is a…"

"An Ancient Evil Beyblade that existed during the era of the Birthstone Princesses," says the blonde haired Latina.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 6**

_"Do you think is it possible that the dark bitbeast can create nightmares?" questions Da Xiang._

_Dahlia responds, "That is what I am guessing Da Xiang. Ninel is not afraid of Galatea, but she is mostly afraid of Dusk Cerberus."  
_

_The blonde haired Panamanian-Uruguayan seventeen year old makes a great point. Cerberus is the reason why would Ninel cower in fear more easily. Plus the dual haired Beylin Temple blader remembers something regarding what Galatea said during the Khaan Gal Tournament three days ago. It was regarding calling Ninel the Princess of the Turquoise Ice._

_"Do you know what does Princess of the Turquoise Ice mean Dahlia because that what Galatea referred Ninel ask?" asks Da Xiang._

_The seventeen year old Latina says, "Yes actually I do know what does it mean."_

"What is it Dahlia?" questions Ninel to her best friend.

_The Floral Grus blader states, "Galatea is referring to is the Princess of the Kingdom of Glacies and the owner of Turquoise Alicorn, Princess Priscilla. She is one of the Birthstone Princesses."_

* * *

**This ends the fifth chapter of Mystical Birthstone Bladers and the beginning of a new arc. I am actually going to need more information because there going to be evil counterparts of the Birthstone Princesses. Here's the information that I need (PM me this information only) in this story. Also PM the name of the Birthstone Bladers' Ancestral Names because I am going to be referring to those names in the flashback scenes regarding the bladers' ancestors.**

**Name:**

**Ancestral Name (The Name of their Ancestor): **

**Age:**

**Day of Birth (It does not have to be the same month as the Birthstone Bladers):**

**Western Zodiac Sign (Instead of birthstones, the evil counterparts are going to be based by the Zodiac. Plus Scorpio has been taken):**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**1****st**** Normal Outfit:**

**2****nd**** Normal Outfit:**

**Formal Outfit:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Pajamas:**

**Ancient Evil Beyblade Name:**

**Type of Beyblade:**

**Appearance of the Beyblade:**

**Special Moves (with a description of each move):**

**History:**

**Other Information:**

**For now, please read and review and I hope you enjoy this chapter of Mystical Birthstone Bladers. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**


	7. The Love Story of Priscilla and Junren

**Before I start the chapter, here the list of the Counterpart Bladers (The Exiled Zodiac Warriors)**

(Birth Name- Ancestral Name- Birthday- Zodiac-Ancient Evil Beyblade-Counterpart of)

Galatea Anthes- Marcia - November 5th -Scorpio- Dusk Cerberus- Ninel/Priscilla

Joo Senshi- Polemisti- August 18th- Leo-Evil Leone-Hope/Leaina

Makeena Lake-Dorethea-April 19th-Aries-Venom Serpiente-Kiara/Adriana

Colva Sea-Kai Deep-September 16th-Virgo-Water Dargoona-Blaze/Isabelle

Mark Ocean Duot- Draco Ocean Duot- December 25th - Capricorn *It's the actual sign that corresponds with his birthday*- Vulcanon Aquarius Kitsune-Neptune/ Waveripper

Chumana- Rayen- May 5th- Taurus- Dire Ophiuchus - Brandy/Hydria

Sibylla- Sibylla- October 18th- Libra- Justice Astraea - Nadia/Genevieve

Fleur Proditus-Alivah- January 27th- Aquarius- Mirage Trygonus- Stella/Estelle

Marina Bearer/Melissa- May 23th- Gemini- Dark Leopard- Fang/Kara

* * *

**The Love Story of Priscilla and Junren**

"An ancient beyblade from the era of the Birthstone Princesses?" questions Ninel.

Dahlia responds, "That what I said and the previous owner of Dusk Cerberus was an exiled princess name Marcia."

"Why was she exiled?" asks Da Xiang.

The blonde haired Latina responds, "For attempting to kill Princess Priscilla of Glacies during her eighteenth birthday. She moved to the neighboring Kingdom of Tenebris, where she met with an unnamed wicked sorceress. The sorceress gives Marcia gives Dusk Cerberus and one wish," states the blonde haired Latina blader.

The eighteen year old Alicorn blader asks, "What was the wish?"

"To scare off Princess Priscilla with blood curling nightmares involving her and Cerberus," states Dahlia.

The eighteen year old does believe that this was not a pure coincidence indeed. Galatea calling Ninel Princess of the Turquoise Ice… Seeing Dusk Cerberus during the fight… The blood curling nightmare from last night…. It makes sense for vermilion haired blader. Ninel was a descendant of the Princess Priscilla while Galatea is the descendant of the exiled Princess Marcia.

"So that means I am the true owner of Turquoise Alicorn then," says Ninel.

The blonde haired Latina responds back, "Yes and there is more you need to know about Ninel regarding Princess Priscilla."

"What would that be?" questions the vermilion haired Alicorn blader.

Dahlia states, "Princess Priscilla almost died a second when Marcia attacks her with Cerberus, but the Princess of Glacies was saved by the leader of the Glacier Squadron."

"Who are the Glacier Squadron?" asks Da Xiang.

Yuki responds, "A group of fifteen guards that Princess Priscilla has chosen. The leader of the Glacier Squadron was named Junren. They eventually became lovers afterwards after that moment. He was the one who would comfort the princess when she had her nightmares. Junren was the other person who saw the Dusk Cerberus attack Princess Priscilla"

"That is not all… Junren gives Princess Priscilla a turquoise pendant necklace a keepsake of their love," says the seventeen year old blader.

Ninel then looks over at the necklace she was wearing around her neck. She remembers when Da Xiang came to her birthday party four months ago and he gave it to her a turquoise heart shaped pendant necklace that day. The eighteen year old touches the pendant with her thumbs. The Chinese blader then looks over at his two friends once more.

Da Xiang suddenly asks, "What does the pendant look like?"

"The necklace's chain is made from a very rare pale blue colored silver that can be found only in the Kingdom of Glacies and the turquoise gem was crafted into a heart shape," says Dahlia

Ninel looks over at the pendant necklace once more and removes from her necklace. She asks Yuki for the Birthstone Princesses book all of the sudden. The brown haired Legendary Blader gives Ninel the book. Goldenrod colored eyes stares at the pages of the book and flips over at the last chapter and reads about Princess Priscilla as she turns the next page, a picture of the pendant was shown and Ninel compares the details of the necklace carefully and sees that it was the exact same thing.

"This is the pendant of Princess Priscilla," states Ninel.

Yuki comments, "Your ancestor is Princess Priscilla, the Princess of the Turquoise Ice and the owner of Turquoise Alicorn."

"And Da Xiang is the ancestor of Junren, the leader of the Glacier Squadron and Princess Priscilla's lover," responds the Panamanian-Uruguayan blader.

Both the Chinese blader and the Eurasian blader stares intently at each other for a quick second.

* * *

**Flashback # 1- The Princess and the Guard *told in Priscilla's Point of View***

_ As I sat down on my throne, my saffron colored eyes careful watches as somebody approached the throne room. A smile appeared from my face as I adjusted my chestnut brown colored side curls slightly. The person was in my presence was a young man in his late teens-early twenties with dark brown, almost a black color hair and dark yellow highlights on each side. He was wearing a bluish silver armor on with a diamond shaped crest that was made from turquoise._

"_It's nice to see you again Junren," I said the young man._

_The dual haired young man responded, "The same thing with Princess Priscilla."_

_"You can just call me Priscilla since you had known me for the last ten years now Junren," I commented._

_ Junren had known me since I was nine years old; he was ten at the time when I decided to form a squadron to protect me. The nineteen year old guard was my most valuable guard because he knew how to fight and defend for his beloved kingdom. I really admired him and the dual haired guard eventually became the leader of the Glacier Squadron. Junren was not just the leader of this particular squad, but also my confidant as well. I was a pretty lonely princess since really did not have friends except for the princesses from the other Kingdoms. _

_ It felt awkward at first until Junren started and visited me every single time he was of duty. By the looks of it, the leader of the Glacier Squadron was off duty and I stood up. As I walked towards him, his emerald colored eyes stared directly towards my saffron colored eyes._

_"Let's take a stroll," I said._

_The leader of the Glacier Squadron responded back, "Sure thing Priscilla. I would be delighted to take a stroll with you."_

_ A smile appeared on my face and the two of us walked outside the temple into the gardens. The gardens were the best place since it is where I loved to go whenever I am stressed up. As the both us walked together, we had a friendly conversation with one another like always. The dark brown haired Asian guard did one thing for me that I would never forget. He saved my life a week ago from Marcia; an exiled princess from this kingdom almost killed me. She brought along her giant venomous black scorpion, Cerberus and tried to kill me that gigantic creature._

_ Plus the leader of the Glacier Squadron comforted me during the time I had terrifying nightmares that involved Marcia, Cerberus, and I. He had done a lot for me and I really appreciated every single deed he had done for me. Junren approached one of the bushes and picked up a lavender colored rose and he tucked it into my ear. A light pink blush appeared from my face as the leader of the Glacier Squadron caressed my right cheek._

"_Junren," I said._

_The nineteen year old guard responded, "I never had thought about this, but I really adore being with you Priscilla. I would want to protect you as long as you continued living on, if you let me." _

_"Of course Junren because I adore being with you since you was the only person who supported me," I replied to the young guard._

_Junren smiled and stated, "From now on, I vow that I only love you because I am not taking any risks of losing you again for sure."_

_ I blushed a deep shade of red until I felt his lips touched against mine. It was a delightful sensation indeed and I kissed the leader of the Glacier Squadron back. As we both finished kissing one another, Junren took out a blue silver necklace with a turquoise shaped heart on it. He placed the necklace around my necklace until he saw me wearing the necklace he got for me._

"_This necklace is the symbol of my love for your Priscilla. I want you to cherish it as long as you live on," said the nineteen year old guard._

_I smiled and responded back, "Thank you Junren and I will cherish indeed. This necklace is symbol of our unbreakable love."_

* * *

"Is there a meaning behind the necklace that Junren gave to Princess Priscilla?" questions Ninel.

Dahlia replies, "The necklace represents the unbreakable love between her and Junren."

The eighteen year old Alicorn blader looks over at the necklace that she wears around her neck. It was beautiful to know that Junren would protect Princess Priscilla always so she can continue on living. She could easily compare to the moments she has with Da Xiang. The nineteen year old Beylin Temple blader would protect the vermilion haired blader from any danger. He is also the person who she would cry on his shoulders if she had nightmares. Maybe Dahlia does have a point of calling her lovers. Ninel looks up at the clock and sees it was five in the afternoon already.

"We have to get going because we are going to have dinner on my father's yacht," comments Ninel.

The light blonde haired blader replies, "Of course! I forgot about that!"

"We should take these books with us," says Ninel.

Da Xiang asks, "Isn't that stealing?"

"You can keep those two books because I have no use of selling them anyway," says a female voice.

The four bladers turn their heads over and see a young woman around her mid-twenties. She has shoulder length black colored haired that was tied into a ponytail and light green colored eyes. The twenty-five year old woman has a light tan skin color and she was wearing a light blue tank top on with a white colored blazer over it, a white pencil skirt on, and pair of light blue heels on.

"Really Ms. Montemar?" questions the Eurasian teenager to the older woman.

Ms. Montemar responds back, "You guys seem very interested in the Dark bitbeasts and the legend of the Birthstone Princesses a lot. Plus I am also going to give you a third book as well."

"A third book?" asks a puzzled Dahlia.

The black haired woman states, "Yes and it's called the Exiled Warriors of the Zodiac."

Ms. Montermar approaches her desk and takes out a gold colored book and gives it to Ninel. She explains that they are the counterpart of the Birthstone Princesses and that one of the members of this deviant group was Marcia, the Warrior representing Scorpio. Majority of these bladers did not use a beyblade that represent their zodiac sign, Marcia being one of them. Despite using Dusk Cerberus, the exiled princess had a pet giant scorpion that almost killed Princess Priscilla. Ninel looks over at the book before putting away with the two other books they have.

* * *

**An Hour Later- On Fernando's Yacht**

As Ninel takes a bite of pulpo a galega, which is fair styled octopus, she was thinking about the relationship that Junren and Priscilla had in the Birthstone Princesses. She could not believe that an old Galician legend was actually coming to life. The vermilion haired blader stands up all of the sudden, which brings shocked expressions on everyone's faces.

"May I be excused please?" asks Ninel.

Tamara asks, "Why?"

"I am not that hungry anymore because that pulpo a galega made me full," comments the vermilion haired Alicorn blader.

The eighteen year old blader walks away from her family and friends. Da Xiang watches her leave and decides to excuse himself as well. Ninel walks towards the other side of the ship where nobody was at. Her gorgeous vermilion hair was blowing along with the breeze. The leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong looks over and sees the beautiful Eurasian eighteen year old standing there. As Ninel watches the beautiful sea, the nineteen year old Chinese blader stands right next to her.

Da Xiang asks, "Is everything alright Ninel?"

"Yeah everything is alright," lies Ninel to her confidant.

Da Xiang was not impressed by the eighteen year old's response to his question. He could tell that Ninel was lying to him about that and something is troubling her.

"Is there something troubling you Ninel" questions the Chinese blader to his girlfriend."

The eighteen year old blader sighs and responds, "It is weird for me to say this, but I cannot believe we are the Priscilla's and Junren's ancestors respectively."

The dual haired Chinese blader understands what she means by this. He suddenly grabs Ninel's waist lightly, making the Eurasian blader blush a light shade of crimson.

"You are my everything Ninel and I want you know that I love you more than anything else in this world. I would risk my life protecting you because I want you see you to live on," says Da Xiang to the beautiful teenager.

The vermilion haired Eurasian teen states, "I-I l-love you to Da Xiang. You are my everything also. You was the first person that would actually make me smile more than usual. The greatest thing of all is that you are different from the other guys."

The Beylin Temple grins before places his lips on top of hers. Ninel shuts her eyes as she felt him kissing her. She responds back by giving him a warm, but subtle kiss. Dahlia, Mr. Velasquez, and Mrs. Bychkov watches as the young couple are kissing each other.

"You guys are a couple then!" exclaims the three of them.

Ninel pauses and kiss and states, "As of now yes."

Da Xiang smiles as he watches his beautiful girlfriend talk to her parents. Ninel turns her head back and smiles back at him. She was happy to know that one person loves her for the way she is. The emerald eyed blader smiles as he caresses the Russian-Spaniard blader on the cheek. He places his lips on her right cheek and kisses it gentle.

"I love you," whispers Da Xiang.

Ninel whispers back, "I love you too. Our love is going to be stronger than ever since two of us are together."

"Not if I can stop! Go now Dusk Cerberus!" yells a voice.

A pitch black and gold beyblade was now spinning in the middle of the yacht. Ninel's eyes looks over and sees Galatea standing up there on her own. She was not doing anything and watches as her beyblade spins and spins.

"What do you want Galatea!" yells Da Xiang to the light blonde haired blader.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 7**

"_Why I cannot defeat Cerberus?" questions Da Xiang._

_ The Chinese blader was panting hard as there was scratches, bruises, and bite marks surrounding his body. Ninel watches in terror as Da Xiang gets attack by Cerberus each time. He was on his knees and blood was dripping from his chest and also his arm. _

_Ninel yells, "You got to give up! This battle is not worth risk your life!"_

_"Listen to what your princess says Commander Junren. You cannot defeat me," states Galatea._

_The Chinese blader responds, "I am not losing to you! I vow to defeat you no matter what because I am not going let you hurt Ninel."_

_"Da Xiang," murmurs Ninel._

* * *

**This ends Chapter 6 of Mystical Birthstone Bladers and the second chapter of the La Corunna Arc. Two more chapters until I introduce the next Mystical Birthstone Blader. For now, please read and review!**


	8. Answers to Unanswered Questions- Part 1

**Answers to Unanswered Questions- Part 1**

As Galatea approaches Ninel, the eighteen year old Eurasian blader takes a few step backs. She trembles lightly as she an illusion of a lightly tan skinned young woman with straight shoulder length sapphire blue hair and vivid jade green eyes.

"Marcia," says Ninel.

Dahlia yells, "That's not Marcia! It's Galatea you are seeing Ninel!"

"No, I am sure it is Marcia," states the vermilion haired blader.

Da Xiang remembers reading Marcia's biography in the Exiled Zodiac Warriors book. The appearance of Marcia was light tan skin, jade green colored eyes, and straight shoulder length sapphire blue hair. He then looks over at Ninel, who thinks the light blonde haired intruder is Marcia. The Chinese blader assumes that Ninel is envisioning the Dusk Cerberus blader is the Exiled Warrior of Scorpio.

Da Xiang says, "I am going to be your opponent Galatea. Do not bring up Ninel in this at all."

"So the valiant Junren is going to face me then. The location of our match is going to be in Garden of Thalassa. Bring along Princess Priscilla only because I want her to be a spectator of this interesting match. Plus you have one week to arrive at this location. I will answer questions that have been unanswered," states the blonde haired before mysteriously disappearing.

Both Ninel and Da Xiang looks over at each other before looking over at Mr. Velasquez, Mrs. Bychkov, and Dahlia.

Dahlia asks, "So you are going to battle against Galatea in Aigio?"

"The Garden of Thalassa is located there?" questions Ninel.

Mr. Velasquez states, "Yes Ninel and if I can recall, the Garden of Thalassa is a part pf Temple of the Turquoise Ice, where Princess Priscilla lives."

Ninel states, "Since we were basically threaten by Galatea, there is no option but to go there."

Zhou Xing, Chi-Yun, and Mei-Mei was actually not impressed by Ninel's answers. Suddenly the mahogany Virgo blader approaches Ninel all of the sudden.

"I cannot believe you got us into this bullshit!" yells Zhou Xing.

The vermilion haired blader states, "I did not know that the situation was going to get worse."

"There is no way Da Xiang is going with you to Aigio and battle Galatea. You know well that his life is going to be at risk," retorts the Virgo blader.

"Zhou Xing, back off because I was the one who accepted her request to battle her in the first place. Ninel is the one is being targeted and there is no way I am going let her battle Galatea again just to be traumatized," says Da Xiang as he defends Ninel.

Chi-Yun asks, "You did, but why?"

"There are some questions that have not been answered yet and Galatea may be the key," comments the dual haired Chinese blader.

The Vermilion haired blader looks over at her boyfriend and realizes that he brings up a good point. Despite the fact it is considered to be communicating with enemy, there was no options because there must be more clues about the relationship between the three of them. The information from the books was not enough because Galatea states that she has answers for some of the questions they have.

"Ninel, you there is another tournament in a week from now," states Adonis.

Ninel responds, "Yes and that is in Lille, France. You guys can go ahead without us when you guys to go France for the next tournament."

Dahlia responds, "Okay because that trip to Aigio is important not just for you Miel, but also for Da Xiang as well."

Ninel smiles for the fact that her childhood friend of thirteen years understands the situation as well as both of Ninel's parents. The situation is getting worse by second yes, but the eighteen year old scarlet haired blader was willing to know why she is the descendant of Princess Priscilla. The Rock Giraffe blader places his hands around Ninel's waist. His emerald green colored eyes watches the blue seas of the Atlantic Ocean and places a kiss on Ninel's temple. A soft pink blush appears on the eighteen year old's face all of the sudden until a smile forms from the Eurasian teenager's face.

"They are really happy together," comments Zhou Xing.

Dahlia responds, "Yes and this is the first time I have seem Ninel this happy.

"So are you ready to go to Athens tomorrow Da Xiang?" questions Ninel.

Da Xiang responds back, "Yes and I hope that we get the answers that we need when we go to Aigio for the match."

* * *

**Two Days Later- Athens, Greece**

"Finally we are here in Greece," says Ninel.

Da Xiang places around his arms around Ninel's shoulders and states, "Yes, but we are not here for a vacation though."

"I know since we need to meet up with Team Excalibur today since Sophie wants to give us information that need to have."

The young couple decide to continue on walking down the streets of Athens like tourists since they are going to be staying here for a few days before going to Aigio. Goldenrod colored eyes watches as the tourists seem to enjoy the beautiful sights of this Grecian city. Da Xiang looks over and sees Ninel was also enjoying the sights as well. A present smile appears on his face until emerald eyes shift directly toward a familiar group of European bladers, but most specifically towards the blonde haired Italian blader.

"It has been a while Caesar," says Da Xiang to the Italian blader.

The Italian blader known as Julius Caesar responds, "I know it has and I see that you brought Ninel along with you."

"Yes because she needs to know about legend of Princess Priscilla and her relationships with Marcia and Junren," comments the dual haired Chinese blader, "plus that is not all."

Caesar asks, "What do you that is not all Da Xiang?"

"A mysterious blader named Galatea appeared on Mr. Velasquez's yacht and requested a battle in the Garden of Thalassa. I accepted the offer since Ninel was in no condition to fight against her a second time," states Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader.

Caesar looks over at the bandages that was wrapped on the eighteen year old's body. He assumes that Galatea was indeed a very dangerous blader and that she is a descendant of the Exiled Zodiac Warrior of Scorpio, Marcia. Despite their beyblades not relating to the zodiac, there was something else that these dark bladers possess.

The Perseus blader says in a serious tone, "I need to ask you something important regarding Galatea."

"What do you need to ask me?" questions the emerald eyed Asian blader.

Caesar asks, "Did you see a scorpion tattoo on Galatea's neck?"

"I actually am I certain that I saw a Scorpion tattoo on her neck because she removed her hood and I saw the tail of the scorpion tattoo on her neck," states Da Xiang.

The blonde haired blader states, "Then the legend must be true then."

"Yes, but I am questioning why would this happen exactly a year after the Nemesis Crisis," comments the Chinese blader about the whole situation.

The Italian leader of Team Excalibur responds back, "I am not sure why because none of us have the answer to that."

Both leaders of their respective teams turn their heads over and sees Sophie, the light blue haired French blader talking to Ninel about what she found. The pale skinned-emerald eyed European blader then takes out pale blue silver bracelet with a turquoise colored heart charm on it.

"What is that?" questions Ninel.

Sophie responds, "It's the bracelet that Princess Priscilla wore since the pendant necklace and the bracelet were gifts from Junren."

"When did he give her the bracelet?" asks the Spaniard-Russian blader to her French friend.

The white Grand Ketos blader states, "The leader of the Glacier Squadron gave this bracelet as a symbol of his proposal to the Princess. She accepted it of course because she was still in love with him and the bracelet compliments the necklace she wears around her neck."

"Where did you find the bracelet?" questions the eighteen year Alicorn blader.

Sophie responds, "In the location were the People of Tyrkouaz Pagetonas lived, which is currently known as Aigio, Greece," responds Sophie to her Eurasian friend.

Ninel states, "I see and I also have one more question and that is regarding the Garden of Thalassa."

"Thalassa was the name of Priscilla's mother and during her untimely death, she told her daughter about some kind of curse to be aware of," says the French blader of Team Excalibur.

The Eurasian blader asks, "What kind of curse?"

"Queen Thalassa never specified about the warning to her daughter," sadly responds Sophie

The vermilion haired blader responds, "Thank you for finding my ancestor's bracelet and giving us this important information."

"You are Princess Priscilla's descendant?" questions Sophie.

Ninel takes out the beyblade, the same beyblade Princess Priscilla uses and shows it to Sophie. She explains that a star fragment hit Icicle Equuleus and it completely changed into Turquoise Alicorn. The French blader understands why would this new star fragment choose Ninel since it was her destiny to fight this unknown evil along with eleven other bladers.

* * *

_After meeting up with Team Excalibur in Athens, four days have passed and the young couple finally made it to Aigio, Greece. The town which was previously known as Tyrkouaz Pagetonas during ancient times. Ninel was inside the villa that her father bought her while her mother bought her a condominium in Tokyo for her eighteenth birthday. Tomorrow was an important day for Da Xiang since Galatea was going to be here. Let's check on what he is doing now._

* * *

Ninel was wearing a white t-shirt on with a pair of black sweatpants on. She was in bed sleeping peacefully until she hears a familiar voice outside and a beyblade spinning. She walks out of bed and leaves the villa to see what is Da Xiang up to now. As she was walking, Da Xiang was practicing outside with his beyblade Rock Giraffe. The eighteen year old Eurasian blader assumes that he cannot sleep because of tomorrow's match. The Beylin Temple blader was not just doing this for himself, but for Ninel though. He wants to make sure that he avenges her by winning against Galatea.

"Go now Rock Giraffe!" yells Da Xiang.

_Ninel says, "I cannot believe he is doing this for me. He wants to make sure that I am happy because he could not bear seeing me depressed after my fiasco during the Khaan Gal Tournament. Da Xiang always wanted me to smile because he knew that my smile was the prettiest of them all."_

Da Xiang catches his beyblade and turns his back over to see Ninel standing there in her pajamas. He did not expect her to see him training, but the emerald eyed blader assumes that he must have woken her up. Ninel approaches him, but she looks up the stars that are shining so brightly in the sky.

"This is such a beautiful night," comments Ninel.

Da Xiang wraps one arm around his girlfriend's waist and says, "Yes I agree and I promise that you that I am going to win this match."

"Thank you Da Xiang, but…"say Ninel.

The Chinese nineteen year old blader asks, "But what Ninel?"

"I am worried because you and I know what are Galatea's capabilities as a blader," comments the Eurasian Alicorn blader.

The leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong is aware that Ninel brings up a very good point. The pale blonde haired blader was proven to be a deadly opponent since the Khaan Gal Tournament. Da Xiang explains to Ninel that he is going to be cautious during the battle tomorrow. He kisses Ninel's temple once more before telling her that she should rest up as well.

* * *

**The Next Day- In the Garden of Thalassa**

Ninel and Da Xiang walks inside the beautiful garden that was located outside of Princess Priscilla's palace. The young boyfriend-girlfriend couple keeps a good eye to see if Galatea is here. As they continue on walking, goldenrod colored eyes looks over at the and sees black rose petals falling from the sky. She takes out her hand and a black colored petal lands on her right hand. It was unusual for black rose petals to be falling like rain since black roses do not exists in real life. Goldenrod colored eyes then watches a pitch black beyblade spinning and Galatea was standing there.

Da Xiang takes out his beyblade and launches it directly. Rock Giraffe was spinning around Dusk Cerberus. Galatea sees that the battle was starting and she throws off her cloak. The pale skinned blader was wearing a black fishnet crop top on revealing a dark red bra with pair of white colored short shorts with black fishnet stockings. There was a black tattoo on her right thigh that says Thanatos on it. The pale blonde haired blader was also wearing a pair of black combat boots. The scorpion tattoo was on her neck like Da Xiang said it was.

Ninel remarks, "Great you are facing a slut blader."

"I am not a slut you bitch!" yells Galatea.

What Galatea was did not notice that Da Xiang was attacking Dusk Cerberus since she was distracted by Ninel's sudden ranting. Dull gold eyes swiftly looks over to see that the yellow beyblade was attacking Dusk Cerberus with ease.

The blonde hair blader yells, "Oh no you don't! Hell's Chains!"

Dusk Cerberus appears from the pitch black beyblade and launches is gold colored chains towards Rock Giraffe. The flame colored Qilin was chained up like a puppy. Cerberus approaches Qilin and ferociously attacks the poor chained up creature. Scratches appears from Da Xiang's body and he moves back slightly. The Chinese blader sees that Cerberus was not just attacking his beyblade, but him. More scratch and cut marks appears on Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader. Suddenly, two huge cuts appears on Da Xiang's chest and the some of the fabric from his red shirt was on ground, revealing his well toned chest

"Da Xiang!" cries out Ninel.

"Why I cannot defeat Cerberus?" questions Da Xiang.

The Chinese blader was panting hard as there was scratches, bruises, and bite marks surrounding his body. Ninel watches in terror as Da Xiang gets attack by Cerberus each time. He was on his knees and blood was dripping from his chest and also his arm.

Ninel yells, "You got to give up! This battle is not worth risk your life!"

"Listen to what your princess says Commander Junren. You cannot defeat me," states Galatea.

The Chinese blader responds, "I am not losing to you! I vow to defeat you no matter what because I am not going let you hurt Ninel."

"Da Xiang," murmurs Ninel.

Galatea yells, "You do not know that Princess Priscilla was knows as the Princess Cursed by Hell!"

"Princess Cursed the Hell?" questions the dual haired blader.

The blonde haired blader responds, "A black flame tattoo will appear on her neck, which symbolizes her conversion into the Onyx Flame Princess Calliope, the true evil the Birthstone Princesses have to face."  
"T-This cannot be true," stammers Ninel.

Galatea states, "I am sorry, but I am not lying to you and One more thing… Apothic Death!"

Cerberus appears once more from the pitch black and gold colored beyblade. The three headed dog attacks ferociously against Rock Giraffe as it scratches and bites the golden colored with it dark flamed covered mouth and claws. The nineteen year old blader receives more cuts and scratches immediately and both the injured blader and the beyblade was pushed back a few feet. Rock Giraffe stops spinning and Galatea leaves with Dusk Cerberus.

Ninel on the other hand, rushes towards Da Xiang's side and sees how badly injured he was. Blood was covering his body little by little and tears flow from Ninel's goldenrod colored eyes. She could not believe that her boyfriend would do something like this. Ninel picks up Da Xiang's heavily destroyed beyblade. Suddenly a man in his mid-forties appears and looks over at the young couple in the garden. His dark purple colored eyes sees the Eurasian blader crying. The man approaches them and Ninel's looks over at the man that was there.

"Let me take him to my place and I will treat his wounds," says the auburn haired man.

Ninel asks, "Who are you?"

"An ally of yours," states the man before carrying an unconscious and blood Da Xiang in arms.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 8**

"_What's your name?" Ninel questions the older man._

_The dark purple eyed man responds back, "My name is Argryis, the protector of this temple."_  
_"Why are you protecting this temple for?" questions the eighteen year old blader to the forty-five year old man._

_The auburn haired man responds, "To make sure that the temple does not get destroyed and I see that you friend got beaten up badly."_

_ Ninel looks over and sees Da Xiang all bandaged while resting in the bed. The vermilion haired blader was grateful for the fact that he was able to help her out. Ninel was disappointed for the fact that the nineteen year old Chinese blader could not complete his promise. Argryis then gives Ninel a fusion wheel to replace the destroyed fusion wheel on Da Xiang's beyblade._

_Argyris says, "This is the Regal fusion wheel. It's a three layer wheel that highly resembles to your Alicorn's turquoise fusion wheel. Junren used a Regal Giraffe beyblade."_

* * *

**Chapter 7 comes to an end. There is one more chapter before I start of the Grand Lille Tournament Arc, which is going to located in France. More questions will be answered in part 2. For now please read and review.**


	9. Answers to Unanswered Questions- Part 2

**Answers to Unanswered Questions- Part 2**

Hours have passed since the mysterious auburn haired man found both Da Xiang and Ninel in the Garden of Thalassa. Ninel remembers the moment Galatea said that Princess Priscilla is known as the Princess Cursed by Hell. She was wondering what the blonde haired blader said was the truth. Suddenly, a mug of tea appears on the table and Ninel looks over to see the auburn haired man.

"You seem to be tense young lady. I made you some lavender tea to make you calm," says the man to the Alicorn blader.

Ninel smiles and responds back, "Thank you very much."

"I cannot believe Galatea has fallen to the Side of Evil," comments the older man about the Dusk Cerberus blader.

The vermilion haired blader asks, "How do you know Galatea?"

"I am her father actually and I did not expect her to be the descendant of Marcia, the Exiled Zodiac Warrior of Scorpio."

"What's your name?" Ninel questions the older man.

The dark purple eyed man responds back, "My name is Argyris, the protector of this temple."  
"Why are you protecting this temple for?" questions the eighteen year old blader to the forty-five year old man.

The auburn haired man responds, "To make sure that the temple does not get destroyed and I see that you friend got beaten up badly."

Ninel looks over and sees Da Xiang all bandaged while resting in the bed. The vermilion haired blader was grateful for the fact that he was able to help her out. Ninel was disappointed for the fact that the nineteen year old Chinese blader could not complete his promise. Argyris then gives Ninel a fusion wheel to replace the destroyed fusion wheel on Da Xiang's beyblade.

Argyris says, "This is the Regal fusion wheel. It's a three layer wheel that highly resembles to your Alicorn's turquoise fusion wheel. Junren used a Regal Giraffe beyblade."

"Thank you very much for helping us Argyris. You are a very good man," compliments Ninel about the Greek man's kindness.

Suddenly Da Xiang starts to move, which brought attention to Galatea's father and to Ninel. Emerald eyes opens up and looks towards his right and sees both Ninel and the man sitting there. He tries to lift his body up, but he screams in pain.

Ninel rushes towards his side and says, "Take it easy Da Xiang because you are still injured from that match."

"Who is this man?" questions Da Xiang about the auburn haired man.

The forty-five year old responds back, "My name is Argryis Anates, I am Galatea's father and the person who treated your wounds."

"You know that your d-" replies the Chinese teenager to the father.

Argryis states, "That one of my daughters has turned to the side of evil. I am completely aware of that, but I cannot stop her."

The Greek man explains that Galatea has fallen to the side of evil and she won't be saved so easily. He tells the young couple the story of when Galatea received Dusk Cerberus for the first time. Her lustrous auburn haired changed to it's pale blonde color and her mauve colored eyes turned dull gold like her mother's. Suddenly a brown haired Greek girl walks into the room and sees the two bladers and her father here.  
Ninel asks, "Aren't you Galatea's sister?"

"Yes and I apologize for my sister's actions. My father and I did not expect for Galatea turn so cruel and vile," says Eurydike to the injured bladers, "plus I have tell you something father."

Argyris asks, "What is it Eurydike?"

"Galatea has been calling me Phoibe during the Khaan Gal tournament," says the brown haired blader to her father.

Da Xiang asks weakly, "Who is Phoibe?"

"Phoibe is the Marica's sister and also she was a member of the Glacier Squadron despite her gender. She one of the strongest soldiers, but Junren was stronger than her," answers the Greek brunette to the injured Chinese blader.

Eurydike explains that Phoibe wanted to join the Glacier Squadron to protect Princess Priscilla since she was her best friend.

"I need to ask you something regarding what your sister told me," says Ninel.

Eurydike asks, "What is it Ninel?"

"Why was Princess Priscilla was known as the Princess Cursed by Hell?" questions the vermilion haired blader.

Argryis says, "King Hades cursed her by putting a mark on Princess Priscilla on her eighteenth birthday. The black flame tattoo on the Princess Priscilla's neck symbolizes the Onyx Fire Princess, Calliope."

"Is there anyway to suppress the curse?" questions Da Xiang.

Eurydike looks over at her father and the auburn haired man nods his head yes. She opens one of the cabinets and reveals a pale bluish silver chandelier necklace with a diamond shaped turquoise gem on.

"This necklace is for you Ninel and it will suppress the curse mark's powers. It will not effect you if you have this on," says Argryis.

Ninel removes the pendant necklace around her and puts on the chandelier necklace on. The eighteen year old Eurasian blader hopes that this necklace will work. Da Xiang looks over and sees that Ninel was feeling concerned about the curse. His emerald colored eyes stares not so intently at his girlfriend. He knows that this was going too far, but the truth has to be known either way.

"It's getting late and do you need a blanket or anything Ninel," wonders Eurydike.

Ninel states, "No thanks Eurydike, but I appreciate you being nice to me."

Both Eurydike and Argyris leave the guest room, leaving Ninel and Da Xiang by themselves. The vermilion haired blader places her head until the Chinese blader tries to stand up. This makes the Alicorn blader worry until Da Xiang was holding on to a chair for support.

"You are not suppose to be up now because you need to heal," says Ninel.

Da Xiang states, "There is no way I am going to let you sleep on a table. We can just share the bed so you don't be cold."

"Since I am staring to fall sleep, we are going share this bed once," comments the Turquoise Alicorn blader.

She removes her ballet flats and moves over towards the right side of the bed. Da Xiang slowly walks to the bed and lays down on the bed. He adjusts himself to make sure he was comfortable. The nineteen year old Chinese blader stares over at his sleeping girlfriend. A warm yet present smiles starts to form since he could not believe how angelic the tough Eurasian blader is while resting. Da Xiang slowly wraps an arm around Ninel's waist gently so the sleeping vermilion-tressed eighteen year old does not wake up. He slowly closes his eyes as well since he needs to rest up as well.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Ninel slowly opens her eyes and sees that Da Xiang was not here, which makes the eighteen year old worry slightly. As she was about to leave the bedroom, the eighteen year old blader remembers the moment he asked to sleep with him. It was unbelievable especially for the fact that they have been dating for about a few days. She remembers how warm she felt in the Beylin Temple blader's arms. Ninel sighs to herself and walks out from the guest bedroom and she sees that Eurydike, Da Xiang, and Argyris are eating breakfast right now.

"What time it is?" asks Ninel.

Eurydike responds back, "It's eleven in the morning and we did not want to wake you up."

"Well aren't you going to have breakfast Ninel?" questions Argyris.

Ninel feels a bit awkward and sits down right next to Da Xiang. She then looks over at the food that was set on the table. It was the first time the Eurasian teenager was having a Greek-Styled breakfast. The eighteen year old takes three biscotti and mug of warm tea that was on the table. She dunks the biscotti into the tea and takes a bite of it. Ninel was amazed on how delicious these biscotti are.

Eurydike smiles and says, "Looks like the enjoys the orange and sesame biscotti I made."

"You made these Eurydike?" asks Da Xiang.

The Greek brunette responds back, "Yes since my mother taught me how to make them before she passed away."

"I am sorry for your loss," says Ninel.

The Dusk Medusa blader says, "It's alright because I have found ways to cope with her death."

Argyris states, "There is another topic I need to talk to you two about."

"What would that be?" asks the Beylin Temple blader.

"A training session because both of you are not prepared to defeat Galatea," responds the auburn haired Greek man.

Ninel asks, "What kind of training?"

"It's going to be both physical and Beyblading training. My father and I have planned out a whole training session make sure you two are stronger," comments Eurydike.

Da Xiang understands because he and Ninel were almost killed during their matches against Galatea. It was the best of them for them to prepare for what Galatea has prepared for them. The young couple cannot risk making the same mistakes they have made in their past matches.

The brown haired Dusk Medusa blader asks, "How's that Adonis kid doing?"

"Good and I am wondering why you ask," comments Ninel.

Eurydike says, "I would actually like battle him again some day because he was a very great opponent and probably we can be friends I guess."

"I will let him know when Da Xiang and I will go to France," states the vermilion haired blader.

Eurydike comments that she was going to be entering the Grand Lille Tournament which was coming up in one more month. Da Xiang explains to the brown haired European teenager that their friends are searching for the Birthstone Bladers. Eurydike comments it was best for her to join up, which makes Ninel a bit stunned about.

"Why do you want to join us?" questions Da Xiang.

The Greek blader comments, "It would be better if I keep an eye on Ninel especially for the fact that we do not know what the true evil is."

"I thought Princess Calliope was the source of the evil," comments Ninel.

Argyris interrupts and responds, "That is only like twenty-five percent, but the true source of evil is the Ruler of Exiled Zodiac Warrior, Ophiuchus. The person behind commanding King Hades to place the seal on Princess Priscilla."

"It has be thousands of years the death of the Ruler of the Exiled Zodiac Warrior, Ophiuchus. The Birthstone Princesses must stop revival at all cost," states Eurydike.

This makes all sense to Ninel since none of this information was in the books and meeting up with Arygris and Eurydike provided more than enough answers and hints of what is truly going on.

"So when we are going to start our training session?" questions Ninel, "we have to get strong before the Grand Lille Tournament."

Da Xiang smiles and states, "I am going to join as well and it's going to be the first time using Regal Giraffe in battle."

"You decided to use the Regal fusion wheel Da Xiang for you beyblade?" wonders the vermilion haired blader.

The dual haired Chinese blader responds, "There is no way I am going to leave that match untouched because I need to get stronger if I want to beat Galatea."

"Don't forget about me Da Xiang because I need to defeat her as well," smiles Ninel.

Da Xiang nods his head in agreement because he knows well that she has a score to settle with Galatea and Dusk Cerberus. A smile appears on Ninel's face, which makes the dual haired Asian blader smile. The now Regal Giraffe blader could tell that Ninel was confidant that she can defeat Galatea and overcome her fear of Dusk Cerberus.

"When do we start training?" asks Ninel.

Da Xiang states, "As soon as I heal okay Ninel."

"True because you took more devastating blows than I did," comments the vermilion haired blader about the fight.

Eurydike says, "I am glad that you guys are pumped up for this tournament. We are going to see who is going to win this tournament. Plus, I entered your names in the tournament. Ninel, you are going to be in the B-Block matches while Da Xiang is going to be in the D-Block matches."

"What about you Eurydike?" questions the dual haired Regal Giraffe blader.

The Dusk Medusa blader says, "A-Block and the top eight from each block will participate in the actual tournament. Preliminaries are going to be two days and the man tournament is going to be three days long."

"It's going to be a long training session," comments Ninel.

* * *

_It has been decided that all three of them are participating in next month's tournament. The time period given was enough for the three bladers to train intensely in Aigio. There will new and old opponents entering this tournament, but that is not why they are training. The main task is to find the second Birthstone Blader, the Tourmaline blader. Eurydike, Da Xiang, and Ninel have worked hard, but will their hard work pay off?_

* * *

**One Month Later- In Lille, France**

"The Grand Lille Tournament is going to be starting soon," says Adonis who was getting Solar Grus ready.

Dahlia smiles and responds, "Yeah especially for the fact that we need to split up and search the second blader."

"What block do you have Dahlia?" asks the rosewood haired blader.

The Panamanian-Uruguayan blader responds back, "B-Block is where I am battling."

"I have A-Block," states Adonis.

A familiar female voice responds back, "So do I."

Adonis turns his back over and sees a familiar Greek girl with lustrous coffee brown hair and dull gold eyes. The girl's appearance was different from before since she was wearing a white halter top on with a beige waist belt, a pair of beige shorts on with a snakeskin belt, a pair of white gladiator sandals on, and a pair of beige fingerless gloves on. Her now shoulder length hair was in side curls.

Adonis asks, "Why are you here Eurydike?"

"Entering the tournament," responds the Greek brunette.

Dahlia asks, "Where is your sister Galatea?"

"I do not know since I have lost contact with her after the Khaan Gal Tournament, but I did meet up with two of your friends in our hometown," responds Eurydike

"You saw Da Xiang and Ninel," states the blonde haired Hispanic girl.

Eurydike says, "Yes and the have been training with my father and I for the tournament just in case Galatea returns," comments the fifteen year old brunette.

"You traitor!" yells a furious female voice.

Eurydike turns her head over and stares at her older sister with her dull gold colored eyes. The younger sister was disgusted to know that her sister has shown up. Both Dahlia and Adonis realizes that this was not going to be good until Galatea comments that she was going to be in the C-Block battles. It brought relief to the three bladers participating the tournament.

"Long time no see Lia," says a familiar female voice.

Dahlia turns her body over to see a familiar pale tan skinned vermilion haired blader. The eighteen year old Eurasian blader was wearing a black sleeveless dress that reaches her knees with a metallic purple Lie Sang Bong butterfly cage vest and a pair of metallic purple peep toe pumps.

"And I thought Hyoyeon was the one who can pull that look," wonders Dahlia as she sees Ninel.

Ninel smiles and responds back, "You are wrong Lia."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 9**

"_Who is this Neptune girl?" questions Ninel as she was sitting down on the stands._

_Da Xiang sighs and responds, "I do not know, but she indeed a strong blader."_

_"Another female blader trying to be a tough ass," states a gruff and masculine voice._

_ Ninel turns her head and sees a familiar forest green haired Japanese blader with sky blue colored eyes. The goldenrod colored eyed blader sighs to herself because she could not believe he is here._

_Ninel cleans her beyblade and asks, "What's your problem Kyouya?"_

_"I don't have any problems," retorts the green haired Leone blader._

_Ninel states, "Whatever you say Tategami."_

_"Stop calling me by my last name!" yells Kyouya._

_Eurydike whispers to Dahlia, "Does Ninel like to provoke him a lot?"_

_"He's the one who always starts being the loud mouth," whispers Dahlia to Eurydike_

* * *

**Chapter eight has come to an end and the second arc has come to an end. I have made count and I have to say that this story is going to have more than one hundred chapters at this rate since I am going to do an eight-chapter story lines (for each blader/counterpart encounter). It gives me a better way of introducing the characters that way. So do you like for the fact that Eurydike is joining the group. What kind of relationship Kyouya ha****s with Ninel? I am not going to say anything about the main villain since it will ruing the surprise I have for him *it's going to be a guy*. Plus Dahlia's Hyoyeon reference comes from the outfit that she wears in the first scenes of The Boys Video. For now, please read and review.**

**New Edit: I am going to change the format. I am going to be introducing 2 bladers at a time instead of one for chapters 9-24 and 3 bladers at a time for chapters 25-40.**


	10. My Name is…

**My Name is…**

"So you decided to participate in the tournament then?" questions Adonis to the Greek brunette.

Eurydike smiles and responds, "Yeah because I really want to battle you again because you are quite the blader."

"You admire my strength?" questions the Portuguese-American blader.

The fifteen year old Greek blader admits that Adonis was truly a strong blader and that she really enjoys battling opponents like him. Ninel was having a conversation about what has happened the last month. Da Xiang walks into the room and sees his friend and his friend talking to one another the moment. He approaches Ninel and grabs her lightly around her waist while she places her head on his chest.

"So Zhou Xing and the others are not going to be entering the tournament?" questions the eighteen year old blader from La Corunna.

Dahlia responds, "Yeah because they are going to be informing us once in a while about when new tournaments are going to come around."

"I see," responds the Turquoise Alicorn blader, "I hope you have gotten stronger."

The blonde haired Boca Del Toro blader states, "Of course I have gotten stronger and I will win the tournament."

Da Xiang comments, "Enthusiastic as usual Dahlia."

"I know and you and Ninel make a cute couple," responds the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager about her two friends.

Ninel blushes a light shade of pink, which makes the Panamanian-Uruguayan blader giggle lightly. She really loves to see that her best friend finally has her significant other to be around with.

"Bladers with a red circle cards must report to beystadium because the A-Block starts in ten minutes," says the loudspeaker.

Eurydike states, "Looks like it's our time to shine."

"We both have to make past the preliminaries so we can face each other in the actual tournament," comments Adonis.

The Greek Medusa blader smiles and responds back, "I am going to win this match for sure and you know it Adonis."

Dahlia states, "Good luck you two."

Adonis smiles and leaves with his new girl friend. Ninel smiles and sees that the two of them are enthusiastic about winning this tournament. Goldenrod colored eyes shifts over to left and sees the familiar blonde haired-gold eyed Cerberus blader.

_"I will defeat Galatea this time around. The last time I fought against her, I did not know what to do at that moment, but now I am certain I will avenge my loss," _thought Ninel before walking away.

Galatea stares at Ninel and thought, _"Looking confident I sees. This time around I will crush that confidence that you have Princess Priscilla."_

* * *

**In The Arena**

Adonis looks over at the bladers who are going to be participating the A-Block matches. There was not that many familiar bladers since he really does not know much of Ninel's friends. Aside from Eurydike, the Portuguese-American blader looks over and sees Kenta and Yuki are also going to be participating as well.

"Well meet again Adonis," says a familiar male voice.

The fourteen year old Solar Grus blader looks over and sees the Mongolian blader he faced in round two of the Khaan Gal Tournament in Ulaanbaatar. A smile appears on the Rhode Island blader while the Mongolian blader smiled back.

Adonis comments, "It's nice seeing you again Batbayar."

"I have been doing great since I have been training for this tournament for about a month now," comments Batbayar.

The Portuguese-American blader comments, "I see and I have been training as well because I really want to win this tournament."

"That makes the two of us," responds the Midnight Medusa blader.

Eurydike pops up and exclaims, "You mean the three of us!"

Batbayar looks over and sees Eurydike, which shocks the Mongolian blader. Adonis explains that Eurydike is not an evil blader since she was not a part of a group of bladers called the Exiled Warriors of the Zodiac. Eurydike comments that that she left her sister to train on her own for the upcoming tournaments. Batbayar can understand that because Sarangerel did not want to participate in the Grand Lille Tournament.

"What is Sarangerel up to?" asks the rosewood haired blader.

The Mongolian blader comments, "She is in America training for the Grand Royale Tournament that is coming up soon in about a month from today."

"The Grand Royale Tournament?" questions the russet haired Greek blader.

Batbayar comments, "The Grand Royale Tournament is a tournament that is always held in Las Vegas, Nevada. Sarangerel decided to skip France to go to the states for that tournament. It's one of the most prestigious tournaments in North America."

"That can be our next," comments Eurydike.

The French Blader DJ states, "The A-Block match ups are going to begin. If you lose one of the four matches, you are eliminated from the tournament. The top eight bladers who make it are in the roster for the Grand Lille Tournament. The first battle is going to be Batbayar against Eurydike."

"Looks like I am going to be facing you," comments Eurydike.

Batbayar smiles and responds, "Let the best blader win."

"So Batbayar and Eurydike are facing each other," comments Ninel.

Dahlia responds, "The battle against the two Medusa beyblades. It's going to be a very interesting match."

"I agree with you," comments Madoka.

An unfamiliar voice exclaims, "There you are Madoka."

Madoka hears her name and turns her head over. A brunette teenager around the age of sixteen appears. She has a slightly tanned skin just like Dahlia's but she has hazel colored eyes and russet colored hair that is kept in a loose ponytail. The female blader has a body type, which makes all the girls jealous despite the fact that neither Ninel or Dahlia was jealous. As for her attire, the sixteen year old girl wears a darkish green-gray colored hoodie on with a pair of baggy jeans with a pair of sneakers on. The brunette also wears a pair of brown fingerless gloves on with pyramid studs on the knuckles, but the well known accessory was a TARDIS key pendant that was owned by the Seventh Doctor.

"Hope! I cannot believe you are here!" exclaims the maroon haired blader.

The brunette known as Hope comments, "Yeah because I cannot wait for this tournament to begin."

"Yes and I want you to meet two friends of mine Hope. The blonde haired blader is Dahlia Puente and the vermilion haired blader is Ninel."

Ninel smiles and says, "It's a pleasure meeting you Hope and I really love you TARDIS key pendant."

"Are you are a Doctor Who fan?" wonders Hope.

The vermilion haired blader smiles and responds, "Kind of, but my younger sister Megumi is obsessed with Doctor Who and she got the same TARDIS key pendant."

"I see and you guys are participating in the tournament," comments the American brunette.

Ninel responds, "Yeah, but I am in the B-Block match ups though."

"And I am in the D-Block match ups," states Dahlia.

Hope smiles and replies, "I am in also going to be in the B-Block match ups as well."

"Go shoot!" exclaims two voices.

The three girls looks over and sees that the first match has started. Ninel and Dahlia watches the match that Eurydike and Batbayar are providing an ainteresting match indeed. The battle against the two Medusa bladers was very interesting to both Hispanic bladers. It was indeed a tough match to determine who was going to win this match. Eurydike carefully watches how Midnight Medusa approaches towards her beyblade. Gold colored eyes then looks down at the performance tip of Batbayar's beyblade and how it charges toward Dusk Medusa.

"That is it!" exclaims Eurydike, "Dodge it Medusa."

The Greek blader's beyblade dodges Midnight Medusa's attack, which makes the audience seem to be puzzled. Dahlia and Ninel looks over and sees the performance tip was adjusted slightly. Eurydike comments to her opponent that he has adjusted his performance tip to increase the speed of his beyblade since the Midnight wheel is very light and it was going give him advantage.

"I see you are not just some savage blader," comments Batbayar.

The Greek brunette comments, "No because I am the brains usually because you think that battle with Adonis was about brawls, well you are wrong and I have something else to say."

"What is it?" wonders the Mongolian blader.

Eurydike exclaims, "Special Move, Dark Snake Dance!"

Dusk Medusa appears from it's beyblade and the snakes from Medusa's head extends ands attacks Midnight Medusa and sends it flying to the other side of the dish. Batbayar's beyblade unfortunately lands right between its owner's feet.

"Fantastique! The first match of the A-Block match is over and the blader moving on is Eurydike," exclaims the French Blader DJ.

Eurydike catches Dusk Medusa and tells Batbayar that it was good match. Adonis smiles to see that the Greek blader was indeed stronger when she is not near her sister. Galatea scoffs at the sight of this and decides to leave because she does not have any business seeing this match. The light blonde haired blader walks away until she looks over at a familiar tall and muscular ravenette. Her attire is somewhat similar of what an Amazonian would wear.

"Leaving so quickly Marcia," says a familiar voice.

Galatea scoffs and retorts, "Like I give a living crap of what happens now Polemisti because I am not even in the A-Block matches."

"It's Queen Polemisti," retorts the sixteen year old ravenette.

The pale blonde haired blader replies sarcastically, "What you say your majesty."

* * *

**After A-Block Matches **

"Looks like the two of us are heading to the tournament," says Adonis.

Eurydike smiles and responds, "Yes because we ended up in the top eight ranking in third and fourth respectively."

"I did not expect you guys to be strong," comments Kenta.

Eurydike and Adonis tells their friends there is no need to because the A-Block preliminary matches are over. The four of them along with Dahlia and Da Xiang was watching the B-Block Tournament. There was more stronger bladers since Ginga, Benkei, Ninel, Hope, and Aguma, who was also here in France was participating in this match.

"Frost Light!" exclaims a familiar voice.

Alicorn launches it's signature move towards the crimson colored beyblade known as Dark Bull outside the dish. Ninel catches her beyblade and walks away as the French Blader DJ announces that the Eurasian blader was the winner of the first match.

"Looks like Benkei is out," comments Madoka.

Yuki states, "I am not actually that surprised because he should never had underestimated Ninel."

"About Ninel, I saw something that was quite interesting," states the Japanese bey mechanic.

The Flash Sagittario blader asks, "What is it Madoka.

"I saw a black flame tattoo on the back of Ninel's neck which seems a bit suspicious," states Madoka.

Da Xiang was not surprised by Madoka's sudden finding because he remembers the day that it formed on Ninel's neck about two weeks before the Grand Lille Tournament started.

* * *

_ As Ninel and I trained for the Grand Lille Tournament, Argryis watched the two us working intensely on his training regimen that he planned for us. Upon launching Regal Giraffe, I looked over and saw that Ninel did not launch her beyblade at all. I approached her and I saw that she had her right hand around her neck._

"_Is something wrong?" I asked._

_Ninel commented, "There is a weird burning sensation going through my neck and it's extremely painful."_

_ Argryis looked over and saw that neither my girlfriend and I were battling against each other. He approached us and questioned what was going on until he looked over at Ninel._

_"Let me see your neck Ninel," stated Argryis._

_ Without any hesitation, Ninel removed her hand from her neck so she can show what she had. A black flame tattoo was imprinted on her neck, which meant that curse passed on from her descendant. I felt a bit worried about it because the mark was not suppose to appear with the necklace Ninel worn around her neck._

_Ninel asked, "What is it?"_

_"The black flame tattoo is on your neck, but we do not what caused it to happen," commented the Greek man about what is around her neck._

* * *

A voice asks, "Is something wrong Da Xiang?"

The dual haired Chinese blader looks over and sees Dahlia sitting right next to him. He simply responds that everything was alright and that they should be paying attention to the B-Block matches. Hope battling against her opponent and she was dominating the competition like Ninel.

"Go now Peridot Leoness!" exclaims Hope.

Madoka asks, "Did she just say Peridot Leoness?"

"That is what I heard," comments Adonis.

Dahlia then takes out the book about the Birthstone Princesses once more. They look over at a chapter and sees the beyblade of the August blader, which was indeed a Peridot Leoness. The Panamanian-Uruguayan blader makes the conclusion that Hope is descendant of the Peridot Fire Princess Leaina.

Madoka asks, "Are you jumping into conclusions Dahlia?"

"Not exactly because the picture of Princess Leaina looks exactly like Hope almost," comments the Floral Grus blader.

The Japanese bey mechanic comments, "I doubt Hope is going to believe you when you say that she is a descendent of an ancient princess."

"Why you say that?" questions Eurydike.

The maroon haired teen responds, "She's a Christian."

Dahlia groans loudly because it was going to be hard to convince somebody and tell them straightforward that they are a descendant of princess from a legend.

"Special Move! Pele's Anger!" exclaims Hope.

The three layered Peridot fusion wheel starts rubbing against itself at quick pace. Peridot Leoness was launches hot fire towards the stadium and to her opponent's beyblade. Some of the fire was launched outside the beydish and lands on the ground of where the two bladers are standing. Madoka face palms because she knew that Hope does not know how to control this particular move so well. The brunette blader looks down and sees that her opponent's beyblade was outside of stadium.

"A-A-After a d-d-destructive matchup, the w-w-winner of the s-s-seventh match belongs to H-H-Hope Song," stammers the French Blader DJ.

Hope catches her beyblade and leaves immediately while a blue haired young girl approaches the beystadium. The bluenette was no older than eleven years old and she also has pale skin and a thin body. Her opponent was a fifteen year old boy and he takes out his beyblade. The young girl takes out her beyblade and places it into her launcher.

"You are going to lose so easily," says the fifteen year old blader.

The light blue haired blader responds, "We will see about that."

Both bladers launch their beyblades into the beydish. Hope sits down back to her seat and realizes that Ninel was not here.

"Where's your friend Dahlia?" questions Hope.

Dahlia responds, "I do not know where Ninel went off to."

* * *

**In the Girls' Bathroom**

Ninel looks over at the black flame tattoo around her neck. She feels the tattoo's burning sensation. The vermilion haired blader looks beyond from disappointed for the fact that she was indeed cursed. Tears slowly trickles from eyes until the door opens.

"Are you alright Ninel?" questions a soft female voice.

Ninel says, "Eurydike…"

"Still disappointed to know that you are cursed?" wonders the Greek brunette.

The eighteen year old comments, "Yes and I am wondering why I had to be cursed."

"Have some faith in yourself Ninel because you are not going let this curse beat you because this charm while work," says the Dusk Medusa blader.

Ninel approaches Eurydike and whispers to her thank you before pulling her into a warm embrace. The Greek blader from Aigio smiles and hugs her friend back since she has been supportive of Ninel for the last month. Eurydike knows what is going to happen is going beyond from disastrous. She has to inform the others about the revival of the of the Ruler of the Warriors, Ophiuchus.

"I need to tell your friends about what is really going on," states Eurydike.

Ninel asks, "Are you are go-"

"No I am not going to say anything about the curse of Princess Priscilla at all but I have to tell them about the revival of Ophiuchus," responds the Greek blader to her friend.

* * *

**During the B-Block Matches**

"Tourmaline Neptune! Blue Death!" exclaims the eleven year old known as Neptune.

A dark blue colored Griffon wearing gold armor appears from the beyblade. Dahlia comments that Neptune is most likely the blader of October and the descendant of Princess Waveripper. Ninel appears with Eurydike and both sit down. As a huge tidal wave appears from the beystadium, Ninel feels a burning sensation towards her neck and clutches onto it. Da Xiang looks over and sees that Ninel was clutching on to her neck.

"Is it the tattoo again Ninel?" questions Da Xiang.

Ninel responds, "Yeah and it still stings though."

"The winner of the match is Neptune!" exclaims the Blader DJ.

"Who is this Neptune girl?" questions Ninel as she was sitting down on the stands.

Da Xiang sighs and responds, "I do not know, but she indeed a strong blader."

"Another female blader trying to be a tough ass," states a gruff and masculine voice.

Ninel turns her head and sees a familiar forest green haired Japanese blader with sky blue colored eyes. The goldenrod colored eyed blader sighs to herself because she could not believe he his hear.

Ninel cleans her beyblade and asks, "What's your problem Kyouya?"

"I don't have any problems," retorts the green haired Leone blader.

Ninel states, "Whatever you say Tategami."

"Stop calling me by my last name!" yells Kyouya.

Eurydike whispers to Dahlia, "Does Ninel like to provoke him a lot?"

"He's the one who always starts being the loud mouth," whispers Dahlia to Eurydike.

Madoka asks, "How do you know each other?"

"In a tournament in Moscow about a few months ago. We tied during the finals of that tournament," comments Ninel.

Kyouya states, "I could have kicked your ass easily Princess."

"Do not call me Princess!" yells the Eurasian blader to the Japanese greenette.

Hope comments, "You are such an idiot Kyouya."

Kyouya instantly recognizes that voice and looks over to see that she was here as well. He was indeed disgusted to find out that Hope was also here as well. Madoka explains to Dahlia and Eurydike that these two are worst together since they despise each other.

"This is going to be a long and rough tournament," mutters Eurydike.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 10**

"_Crap!" mutters Ninel as another scratch mark appears._

_ Ninel was panting hard against Galatea commences attacking the eighteen year old. Out all people to face in the first round of the tournament, it had to be Galatea. Blood slowly drips from her right cheek, which did not faze the vermilion haired blader._

"_You are annoying as hell," comments Galatea._

_Ninel smirks and responds, "Looks who is talking?"_

_"You will regret battling me against me a second time around," states the blonde haired Cerberus blader._

_The eighteen year old retorts, "Well I do not because I want to win this battle and this time around is when light is going to prevail and not the darkness._

_ Ninel's turquoise colored aura appears and commands Turquoise Alicorn to circle around Dusk Cerberus. As Alicorn spins around, multiple copies of the white and gold beyblade appears instead of one. Galatea was indeed puzzled about what is going on. _

_"What is this?" questions the Dusk Cerberus blader._

_Ninel simply says, "Three words… Tour de Glace!"_

* * *

**This ends chapter nine and the third arc has finally started. More bladers have decided to participate in the Grand Lille Tournament. For those what is Tour de Glace, it means Tower of Ice and it's Alicorn's second special move which will be explained in chapter 10. For now, please read and review.**


	11. I Can See, What You See- Part 1

**I Can See, What You See- Part 1**

"I need some time alone," comments Eurydike before leaving.

The russet haired Greek blader did not want to watch her sister's battle, which the others do not understand. Ninel, who has been really close with the Dusk Medusa blader for the last was indeed worried for her.

The vermilion haired blader asks, "Should I check on her?"

"Better if you do not do that Ninel," comments Adonis.

Dahlia states, "She needs some alone time Ninel."

"Isn't that the girl who was the evil sister?" wonders Hope.

Ninel comments, "Yeah, but Eurydike is not as bad a person because she really cares about her friends. She is probably still distraught that her older sister suddenly turned to the side of evil."

Da Xiang responds, "Eurydike has this mature and older sister like personality that her older sister does not really show. She feels disappointed to know that one of the closest people to her has turned their back on them."

Hope does feel bad for the Dusk Medusa blader until she watches the first round of the C-Block matches. Luckily, Ginga, Dahlia, Ninel, Hope, and Aguma have made passed the B-Block matches. Also that mysterious Neptune girl always passed her the B-Block matches. Galatea was using her signature torturing bladers' trick to cause nothing but pain to her opponents. Ninel gulps because she is still terrified of the light blonde haired Greek blader.

The French Blader DJ exclaims, "After a disastrous 1st match, the winner is Galatea Anthes."

"There is no doubt that Galatea is going to be torturing more opponents," mutters Adonis under his breath.

Ginga then looks up and sees that Kyouya was here, which shocks him. Madoka, Hope, and even Ninel sighed to themselves since they knew that he was here especially for the fact that Benkei follows Kyouya around like 24/7.

"Go Kyouya!" yells Benkei, who did not know he was sitting behind Ninel.

Ninel turns her head over and bluntly states, "Please shut up because I want to enjoy the match like everybody else Benkei."

"Are you always this blunt Ninel?" wonders Hope.

The vermilion haired Eurasian blader responds, "Not always."

They continue watching and it was no surprise that the Fang Leone blader ends his match by winning of course. Benkei cheers loudly for Kyouya while Ninel yells to shut up once again, which causes both bladers to bicker once again. As for the Beylin Temple blader, he wonders why does his girlfriend hates loud sounds.

* * *

**In the Food Court**

Eurydike takes a sip of her Perrier sparkling water and she looks over to see that there was nobody that she knows was here. The Greek brunette questions about her sister betraying her after the Khaan Gal tournament.

"Are you the blader that was with Ninel and Da Xiang during their one month training?" questions a male voice.

Eurydike looks up and states, "Yeah I am and my name is Eurydike."

"My name is Wales and I am one of Team Excalibur's bladers," says the auburn haired.

A smile appears from the young teen face and asks the British blader if he wants to talk to her. The blue Grand Ketos blader sits right across from the fifteen year old Dusk Medusa blader and decides to talk to her. As the auburn haired blader engages in conversation with the fifteen year old girl, Wales looks over and sees that something is troubling her.

"Is something wrong?" questions Wales.

Eurydike sighs and comments, "I wish I can find out why my sister betrayed me and left me for nothing."

"You mean that sadistic blondie actually ditched you and went on her own," says the British teen.

The mauve eyed blader responds, "You can say that if you wan to because I am not offended by that."

"You do not seem to be a bad person," compliments the sky blue eyed blader.

Eurydike comments, "I am not and I hope we can keep in contact."

"To be honest about it, I am still going to be here for a few more days despite not being in the tournament," states Wales.

Eurydike takes another sip of her Perrier water before continuing with her conversation with the British member of Team Excalibur. There was a huge relief as she continues talking to him.

"I should get going because I believe that your teammates might be looking for you," Eurydike says before leaving.

As the russet haired Dusk Medusa blader leaves, Wales sighs to himself before leaving. A smile appears from the Grand Ketos blader's face as he recalls the smile that the Eurydike has her face.

* * *

**In the Stadium**

"Three Armed Barrage!" exclaims Da Xiang.

Ginga and the others was surprised to know that Da Xiang has learned a new special move. Ninel explains that during his battle against Galatea in the Garden of Thalassa that Dusk Cerberus almost destroyed Rock Giraffe's fusion wheel during the battle. The only solution was to replace the fusion wheel completely and Argyris gave Da Xiang a brand new fusion wheel for him to use during the tournament. Eurydike looks over and sees that the older Chinese blader was doing a great job defeating his opponent. His opponent manages to lose the fourteenth match to the powerful Regal Giraffe blader. The dual haired Beylin Temple blader catches his beyblade before leaving. Ninel smiles for the fact that Da Xiang was able to win this match.

The vermilion haired blader smiles and responds, "Looks like your father's training has been paying off well."

"I see what you mean Ninel," comments Eurydike.

Hope asks, "What training session?"

"Well during the time that Da Xiang and Ninel was in Aigio, the two of them have received special training from Argyris, a protector of the temple where Princess Priscilla used to reside," comments Madoka.

The Peridot Leoness blader questions once more, "Who is Princess Priscilla to be exact?"

"The Birthstone Princess of December and the owner of Turquoise Alicorn," responds the Russian-Spaniard teenager.

The American brunette states, "That does not make sense since you are the current owner of Turquoise Alicorn Ninel."

Dahlia mutters a few curse words because she really does not want to hear this now. From there, the matches continue on and on until the top eight bladers from the C-Block tournament has been announced. Ninel sighs of relief to know that Da Xiang was going on to the actual tournament, but something did annoy her though. It was for the fact that Galatea was also going to be participating as well since she did torture those two bladers just to win only. Dahlia leaves since the D-Block matches was going to begin. Everyone, including Ninel wishes the light blonde haired Panamanian-Uruguayan blader good luck.

"The first match of the D-Block round is going to be Dahlia against Joo Senshi," says the French Blader DJ.

The Panamanian-Uruguayan blader walks towards the beydish and a strong built teenager with long black hair that reaches up to mid back. She was wearing a somewhat revealing outfit, which makes majority of the guys, with the exclusion of Da Xiang and Kyouya.

"Looks like a you got a lot of fans Joo," sarcastically remarks Dahlia.

The teenager known as Joo yells, "My name is not Joo! It is Queen Polemisti, you worthless nothing,"

The Floral Grus blader does not anything to say because she knows that the ravenette was an ill-tempered blader. It was safe not to provoke the cold-hearted Amazonian-like woman. Both Joo and Dahlia places their beyblades into their launcher and count down as they launch them towards the beydish. Both Seaglass Leone and Floral Grus was spinning around the beydish. Queen Polemisti commands Seaglass Leone to attack the white and crimson colored beyblades directly. As the black colored beyblade attacks Floral Grus, a black colored paw scratches the blonde haired blader towards her shoulder. Dahlia moves back and looks over at her neck. There was a lion tattoo that was on the back of her neck.

"No way," mutters the blonde haired Hispanic blader.

Ninel states, "Look like the Queen is not good news."

"Did you that claw attack Dahlia?" question Hope.

Da Xiang responds, "Yes I did and I assume that Ninel saw it too."

"I did despite being a different member of the Exiled Zodiac Warriors," responds the vermilion haired blader.

Kyouya asks, "How come I can see that attack?"

"You can see it?" wonders Ginga.

The Fang Leone blader sighs and responds, "Of course I can see it you idiot."

Aside from those four, Eurydike and Dahlia was able to see the attack as well. Knowing that Phiobe was Marcia's sister in the past, Eurydike was able to see the attacks with such ease, but the Panamanian-Uruguayan blader seeing it was indeed confusing though. As the battle continues, the poor Hispanic blader continues taking these intense blows from Seaglass Leone. Floral Grus was getting destroyed little by little as Joo commands her beyblade to attack the white and red colored beyblade.

"I am going to finish you off!" yells Joo.

Seaglass Leone attacks Floral Grus once more, which sends it flying along with it's owner. The Hispanic was bleeding due to the attacks she has received from the Evil Beyblade.

"The first match comes to an end and the winner is Joo!" exclaims the French Blader DJ.

The paramedics appears and takes the injured blader immediately. Ninel immediately goes down since she was going to check up on Dahlia since she was her best friend. As the paramedics sees the vermilion haired blader, they asked if she can hold on to the injured blader's beyblade. Ninel nods her head yes and the paramedics given Ninel the heavily destroyed Floral Grus. She could not believe that somebody was capable to do something like this to another bladers. A tear forms from the corner of the Eurasian teen's eyes.

A familiar voice exclaims, "Ninel!"

The eighteen year old teenager turns her head over to see a familiar olive skinned German blader. Aside from him, Hope was also here to check up on her as well.

"George?" questions Ninel, "why are you here?"

The German blader known as George replies, "I was here with Wales and the rest of Team Excalibur watching the preliminary rounds of the Grand Lille Tournament."

"You probably saw what happened t-"

The Grand Capricorn blader interrupts and says, "Yes and I want to know how she is doing?"

"She was in the infirmary getting her injuries treated, but I was annoyed for the fact that they would destroy Dahlia's beyblade like that," comments Ninel as she stares at Floral Grus.

Hope suggests, "Maybe Madoka can repair Floral Grus for D-"

"No, I will handle it myself since I know how to fix beyblades also," responds the vermilion haired blader, "plus I was the one who gave Dahlia Floral Grus on her fifteenth birthday."

The American brunette says, "Oh I understand."

* * *

**The Night After the Preliminaries**

Dahlia was in her room with her beyblade complete repaired. The seventeen year old Panamanian-Uruguayan blader was happy to know that Ninel was kind enough to repair Floral Grus, but something was wrong. It was for the fact that she lost to Joo during their fight. As she walks towards her bed, a jade green light hits Floral Grus completely, which makes the young blader cover her eyes. The light disappears and the Dahlia approaches her beyblade. An azure colored beyblade appears with a tanzanite blue colored fusion. As she touches the fusion wheel, Dahlia recognizes as tanzanite, which confuses her. The face bolt of it resembles to somewhat of a Fenghuang, which was known as the Chinese Phoenix.

"What the hell happened?" mutters Dahlia to herself.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Ginga, the Team Excalibur, Madoka, and Dahlia was watching to see who was going to be battling who against one another. Since there was nowhere to stand, the bladers are allowed to sit the audience and watch the matches before they have to go up.

"The first match of the first round is going to Ninel against Galatea," states the French Blader DJ.

The vermilion haired blader looks over and sees Galatea staring at her with her dull gold colored eyes. Both female bladers scoff and looks at the opposite direction to avoid eye contact. Da Xiang was indeed nervous for the fact that Ninel has to face Galatea again. He does recall what happened during the first time they faced off. The remaining thirty bladers goes to the stands while the two female bladers are going to be preparing for their match.

"Are you ready to lose again Priscilla?" questions Galatea.

Ninel asks, "What did you say again?"

"Are you trying to ignore me!" yells the blonde haired blader.

The vermilion haired eighteen year places Turquoise Alicorn into her signature bronze colored launcher. Galatea does not say a word as she places Dusk Cerberus into the gold colored launcher. Both girls immediately count down and launch their beyblades into the dish. As the two beyblades spin, Galatea commands Cerberus to attack Ninel. The swift paced beyblade immediately attacks Ninel and a scratch mark appears on the vermilion haired teenager's right cheek.

Ninel states, "You got to do better than that Galatea."

"Why you!" Aphotic Death!" yells the furious Greek blader.

The Vermilion haired blader exclaims, "Crystallization Shield!"

Cerberus appears once more from the pitch black and gold colored beyblade. The three headed dog attacks ferociously against Alicorn as it scratches and bites the golden colored with it dark flamed covered mouth and claws. Alicorn appears and crystallizes itself with a turquoise colored ice and it minimizes the damage leaving it with a few scratch marks and bites. It was the same amount of damage Ninel receives as well. Galatea commands it attacks once more and the pitch black three headed dog scratches Ninel, which makes her goes on her knees. The vermilion haired blader stands up immediately.

"Crap!" mutters Ninel as another scratch mark appears.

Ninel was panting hard against Galatea commences attacking the eighteen year old. Out all people to face in the first round of the tournament, it had to be Galatea. Blood slowly drips from her right cheek, which did not faze the vermilion haired blader.

"You are annoying as hell," comments Galatea.

Ninel smirks and responds, "Looks who is talking?"

"You will regret battling me against me a second time around," states the blonde haired Cerberus blader.

The eighteen year old retorts, "Well I do not because I want to win this battle and this time around is when light is going to prevail and not the darkness.

Ninel's turquoise colored aura appears and commands Turquoise Alicorn to circle around Dusk Cerberus. As Alicorn spins around, multiple copies of the white and gold beyblade appears instead of one. Galatea was indeed puzzled about what is going on.

"What is this?" questions the Dusk Cerberus blader.

Ninel simply says, "Three words… Tour de Glace!"

Alicorn circles around Dusk Cerberus and creates illusions of itself. Each illusion jumps on top of each and Alicorn appears on the top. Alicorn freezes the illusions along with the Dusk Cerberus to create a tower of turquoise colored ice. Ninel smiles at sight of this while the French Blader DJ was in shock. He has never seen such a beautiful and elegant special move. The turquoise ice tower breaks and Dusk Cerberus crashes towards the center of the beydish motionlessly. Galatea goes down on her knees and screams a bunch of profanities out of pure rage.

"Oh mon Dieu! Looks like the winner of the first match is Ninel!" exclaims the French Blader DJ.

Ninel smiles as she catches her beyblade. Da Xiang and Eurydike smile also for the fact that Ninel manages to win against Eurydike during the first round of the tournament. The Greek brunette sighs of relief to know that she was not going to be facing Eurydike in the tournament.

"You seem to be more relaxed now Eurydike," says a familiar British voice.

Eurydike smiles and respond, "Yeah Wales because I did not want to face my older sister because I know she was going to call me a traitor, when I never did betray her."

"I understand and I hope you do well during the tournament," comments Wales.

Eurydike smiles and responds back, "Thank you very much Wales and I know that I am going to do well."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 11**

"_What the hell are you planning Phiobe?" questions Mark._

_Eurydike states, "My name is not Phiobe. It is Eurydike."_

_ The Exiled Blader of Capricorn annoyed for the fact that Eurydike was being a very strategic blader during their match. Neptune watches as her cousin tries to defeat the Dusk Medusa blader. She was wondering what was fueling this rage he has. It was unlike of him to act like this towards anybody he meets. The bluenette sighs to herself and watches the match once more. Wales was cheering for Eurydike, which makes Ninel, Sophie, and Dahlia assumes that he likes her._

"_I think he might have a crush on her," comments Ninel._

_Sophie whispers back, "I agree, but I know that he is going to be denying this for certain."_

_"I agree with you Sophie," responds Dahlia._

* * *

**This ends chapter ten of Mystical Birthstone Bladers. I am sorry for not posting this chapter sooner because I was busy with school work. I decided to add more Mystical Birthstone Blader. The reason behind it is that I am going to be doing this based on the 13 Zodiac Signs (Yes this exists). That means that Dahlia is also going to have a December birthday (December 4****th****) since Ophiuchus is based on the 13-Zodiac Sidereal and he date for Ophiuchus sign is between November 29****th**** to December 18****th****. Plus it makes the amount of bladers equal between them and their counterparts (I like things to be equal). For now please, read and review.**


End file.
